


News Media

by MayAnny



Series: News Feed AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, News Feed, News Media, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayAnny/pseuds/MayAnny
Summary: The Internet reacts to the discovery of Nations worldwide.Companion fic to News Feed, inspired by "Tell Me A Piece of Your History" by cultureandseptember.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moved from News Feed and posted as its own independent story - mostly because of FF.net regulations giving me a hard time, so therefore, it was moved here too.

wikileaks.org

**National Embodiments (Nations) Chapters**

_9_   _May 2015_

On 9 May 2015, WikiLeaks released searchable and highlightable texts of highly classified CIA documents of scientific, military, and political nature regarding the existence of a second race of sentient beings besides humans, colloquially referred to as 'National Embodiments' due to their natural relation to the land and the living beings that inhabit it. The documents describe them as 'natural assets' of each country, be it for war or politics, also classified as 'national treasures' of high esteem and historical importance, as well as a primary requirement for international recognition of a legal State.

* * *

**CNN @CNN**

BREAKING NEWS: CIA documents reveals centuries-old scandal?  _CNN.it/go_

 

**Tak Yam @masterofpuppets**

CIA's attempt at creating a religion. Watch out, we'll soon be under its oppressive rule. #CIAleak

 

**Matts Clayde @getmoney**

Such a hoax, I can't believe people are falling for this crap. #CIAleak #Sheep

 

**Tammy Lynn @defleppardules**

THE SHAPE SHIFTING LIZARDS RULE THE WORLD LIKE WE SAID! SPREAD THE TRUTH! #AlwaysKnewIt #TheyDrinkBlood #CIAleak

 

**alex haul @shitisreal**

So each government has like their own immortal 'mascot'? Are they like the national animal, but national person instead? #CIAleak #weirdstuff

**Stomp'em @sasquasch**

@shitisreal Should we protect it like the bald eagle? #CIAleak #Patriotism

 

**Lewis Wikerson @Wikersman**

If they represent everyone, then what do they look like? America's really diverse, so would it/he/she look white or what? #CIAleak #somethoughts #Idontgetit

**Kays Landon @LandonBoat**

@Wikersman HE would be WHITE, because America's always been the land of the white men. Probably blond with blue eyes too.

 

**Carl Jinx @BadLuckCarl**

Government says something weird and ppl immediately start with the conspiracy theories. The truth is usually the least ludicrous.

* * *

**CIA LEAK, DEAD PEOPLE, AND CRAZY BOOKS**

by Crazy Anyone

1,136,189 Views

Published on May 13, 2015

Everyone's going crazy with the conspiracies and misconceptions of what was written on those documents, so I've decided to [...]

Show More

**HD**

"Hellooo! Good day to you all! Or not so good-anyway! Sooo you all watched the news and stalked around the internet for a while now, probably to make sure that you weren't dreaming and that you  _really_... just heard about 'immortal embodiments in all countries of the world'... A lot of you know that I'm very skeptical about these things, I preach all the time that you should avoid believing whatever the TV or blog or video or whatever tells you...! To always look a  _little_  further.

Which is what I did, I heard it on the news, and I thought it was the 'gremlin attack' of 2006 all over again!  _Spoiler alert, there was no gremlin._  So I started searching, and I found the leak, the documents on WikiLeaks, and I've read all of them, for QUITE a while, veeery carefully, and what I've found, was... pretty weird. So I'm going to explain what was in those documents, or what got most of my attention.

First, the documents talk about a LOT of things, and many of those were written by, I'm assuming, agents or scientists who worked for the CIA, not just nowadays, but since  _before_  the CIA, when it was the Office of the Coordinator of Information or OCI, founded by FDR in 1941- _yeah, that long-_ where one of the many people pushing for the formation of this agency, was a guy named Alfred F. Jones, or AFJ-that's an important name, remember it-there are other names, but I'll probably talk about them in another video.

In those early documents, it was mentioned, in personal entries, his 'strange nature' as non-human, but yet still very human in appearance. He's described as a very young man, barely 19 years old, who according to some scientist named Mr. Greymond, was very  _loud..._  but also very endearing and entertaining, and with a 'winning American smile' that made the ladies blush, so he's charming, we know  _that_  now...

Then this guy is mentioned in several documents of different years – at first with small involvements and sometimes even giving them orders, but then the OCI was split into two, one of which became the Office of Strategic Services, the OSS during the war, where things started to get a little vague... and AFJ was much less mentioned, but there was this  _one report_ which said he was hospitalized due to 'the effects of the nuclear test within the homeland', and AFJ was, by the way, one of the leading scientists in creating and testing the bomb, FYI. This continued until the creation of the CIA  _after_  the war, where things got messy...

There are reports of scientists trying to explain and study this phenomenon extensively, because apparently, AFJ has some non-human abilities that are really,  _really_  useful to the military, and obviously, they wanted it to be useful to  _humans_  as well! They mention the possibility of immortality, of incredible resistance, of near instantaneous healing speeds! The cure for  _cancer_! So they did what they do best and messed up  _spectacularly!_

Many documents regarding certain experiments were missing, like parts of it, but there's a few, ah let's say 'scraps', which some  _already_  speculated to be connected to MK-ultra, one certain CIA experiment involving mind control and drugs, sooo yeah, not pretty nor legal, and a yet unheard list of casualties within the CIA... _34 of them dead agents and scientists._

So we can assume that whatever happened, had something to do with AFJ and whatever experiments they were concocting, and it wasn't pretty. So 34 dead people, unknown until this point-This is a huge deal! Damn, 34 people! What happened to those people? Where are their families? What did they tell these families? The CIA did not want this out, they didn't want this to leak, because it reveals a lot of their crap, and they know it! But it also revealed something else, and that something is AFJ and I still have no idea what this actually means in our society and history! Now people are going to ask, who is this guy?! And is he a threat to our freedom and security? We don't know! I probably sound angry, that's because I am!"

.

"So, uh... anyway, I had to cut there, to calm down, but I looked even further, and discovered that this is not  _exactly_  news! There were people out there who were  _already_  theorizing about this! They wrote  _books_  about it! They researched and found people all over history, who were just  _there_  for  _far too long,_ of Romans describing the presence of a god in their cities, of citations of nations and ideas as if they were people!

And we didn't just ignore it because it sounded stupid! Even in the documents themselves there's mentions of snuffing this kind of stuff to keep it a secret, and the other governments were probably doing the same! Well... I don't know how much credit they deserve, the writers of these books, I just ordered one of these, from an author who's probably dancing and screaming 'I told you so' to all of his fellow historians, and I'm gonna  _read_  it, and then, I'll make another video about it.

Crazy Out, see you guys next week, I need a soda..."

 **Comments**  . 52,257

_|Add a Public Comment...|_

[Top Comments] .

 **AmazingHuh**  1 hour ago

There are BOOKS about this? Hly shit where do I get me some of those?!

Reply . 422+

 

 **No...** 1 hour ago

Not even an immortal embodiment of this country is safe from the Central Intelligence. Hide your eternal mascots!

Reply . 368+

View all 11 replies

**Muffinhead** 12 minutes ago

That joke is way too outdated. I feel old now. Thanks.

Reply . 1+

 **Snerus** 9 minutes ago

You sheep!

Reply .

 

 **John Doe** 58 minutes ago

I'm totally not a CIA spy. Tell me what else you know :)

Reply . 163+

 

 **NoisYBoY** 11 minutes ago

this is a cover up for the fact that they created super humans and are planning to take over the world

or theyre aliens that will take over the world

Reply . 11+

 

 **Big Ben** 41 minutes ago

Sooo... did this AFJ kill all those 34 agents and scientists because they had drugs? I wonder if he works as a cop during nighttime

Reply . 187+

View all 227 replies

**NO NAME** 12 minutes ago

Your comment made my day.

Reply . 6+

 **Vegetarian Alien Brain** 10 minutes ago

Theyve most likely drugged him. If anything, it's entirely their fault, so theres that.

Reply .

 **Yes Time** 2 minutes ago

"Here's an idea! Let's give this immortal and unpredictable being some drugs to see what happens! Brilliant!1!11"

Reply . 2+

 

 **Atomic Rooster** 33 minutes ago

Is anyone asking how many other innocent people this thing has killed in its lifetime?

Reply . 49+

 

 **A Troll** 30 minutes ago

They are the Illuminati

CIA is on our side and did a good job for once

Reply . +24

View all 126 replies

**Doomed** 16 minutes ago

How?

Reply .

 **Independent Melvin** 9 minutes ago

Are fucking kidding me? CIA is behind many of the horrible things that happened in this country during the second half of the 20th century! If anything, AFJ is a victim just like anyone else. I don't give a fuck if he's not human! No one, animal, human, or whatever deserves this kind of shit.

Show less

Reply . 14+

 

 **paintbrushesandbubblegum** 1 hour ago

Aliens.

Reply . 112+

 **DaDude** 13 minutes ago

GET THE FOIL HATZ1!1!1!2

Reply . 21+

 

 **MeMan5000** 1 hour ago

I'm just waiting for the president to say anything about this.

Reply . 11+

View all 5 replies

**Dylanf3** 21 minutes ago

And I'm just wondering if he's still radioactive

Reply . 2+

 

 **Mike Adamle** 24 minutes ago

Anyone else a little sickened by the CIA?

Reply .

 

 **David A** 27 minutes ago

If they were always around with countries, did they start all wars? This sounds kinda scary. I'm hoping it's not true.

Reply .

 

 **Bucca5** 1 hour ago

I just find it amazing how people just up and believe these things. I mean, really? Immortals personifications of whole coutries? Wake up, that kind of shit doesn't exist. I'm mostly disappointed on Crazy for treating this crap as if it was something legit. I always thought he was a sensible guy. Guess I was wrong. This was clearly an old CIA idea for controlling the masses that got scrapped and some idiot at Wikileaks found it and thought it was serious. They should fire that idiot. Have fun being duped. Unsubscribed.

Show less

Reply . 23+

View all 71 replies 

 **Kabzimu** 23 minutes ago

Did you even read the documents?

Reply .

 **Bucca5** 12 minutes ago

+Kabzimu For the last time, yes, I have. Read the replies before asking stupid questions.

Reply .

 

 **American Crusade** 22 hours ago

Doesn't anyone realize what something like this means? Let's ignore the doubt of whether this is real or not, and just think about it for a second. If sentient things that can't die have always been around in each country, what does that mean? What do they do within the government? The documents indicated that they are considered to be important. And how efficient are they in war? If they've been around long enough to fight in more than one, if not in several, then it's safe to assume that they are really good at killing people and if they don't have fear of death, then they don't hesitate.

Has anyone considered that maybe they don't see the world like we do? What if they see us like little ants moving about with short and insignificant lives that they can just squash if they feel like it? What if they see us as little pawns to throw into their wars as sacrifices for a bigger reward? What if wars started because they couldn't reach an agreement or because of a misunderstanding they caused? We could assume before that humans were largely responsible, with short lives like our own and flaws and greed, but if you were to put the blame on something that lasted for hundreds of years, and still lets these horrible things happen, then they either don't learn from their mistakes (and we suffer for it) or they don't care whether we live or die as long as there's something for them.

Think about that.

Show less

Reply . 563+

View all 359 replies

 Show More


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last social media chapter posted through News Feed. After this, it's all new.

**Honeycomb**

Can anyone explain what the hell is going on? I go camping with no internet, and when I'm back, it's like stepping into the Twilight Zone?! When did this happen?!

**261 Notes**

* * *

**CNN @CNN**

BREAKING NEWS: Obama to speak up on CIA leak and Taiwan incident – 10 a.m

 

**FOX & Friends  @foxandfriends**

REAL OR FAKE? Is Obama playing a trick on the people? TUNE IN tonight! #Fox&FriendsTonight

 

**CBS NEWS @CBS**

Chief of Committee on Ways and Means, @PRyan, reveals location of Alfred Jones's home. Questions arise over politicians and their relation to #AFJ – More on cbc.ca _/1.1846516_

 

**FOX NEWS @FoxNews**

"He was not supposed to be there, but he rarely obeys us" says @JonhKerry about #AFJ on Taiwan incident. More on fxn.ws/

 

**Kays Landon @LandonBoat**

Yep. White blond guy with blue eyes. #CalledIt #AFJ

 

**AWESOME LYK THaT @MouMan**

Just saw a guy shoot a knife out of the air. I should expect weirder and cooler things from now on. Don't disappoint me, new reality. #AFJ #LikeAMovie #Awesome

 

**Freddie G @Fredminy**

Y did @PRyan tell the public where #AFJ lives?! My crazy conservative dad is going even crazier here! He doesnt need a target! #ForSafety #WhyOhWhy

 

**Connor Grayson @ConnGray**

I live at the same place #AFJ lives! We met a few months ago when I ended up locked out. He let me stay at his place until my parents got home. Really cool guy to talk with. #AwesomeNeighbor

 

**News Tagz @NewsTagz**

#Interview with Taiwanese boy who talked with #AFJ right before the incident! Translated version here theguardian.com/world/2015/May/15/interview-wu-laau-taiwan-afj-china-nations

 

**Tom Holmes @LatestMajor**

Wu Laau is a hero for going near this thing to get some answers. #WuTheBrave #KillTheMonsters

 

**G The Man @Gigasionic**

I always thought the name China came from the name Qin. Are countries actually named after these guys? #MindBlown #Nations

**Lucy Mason @GlimmerLucy**

@Gigasionic These guys have a weird naming sense then. Whoever named 'Guatemala'? #Nations #WeirdName

* * *

.

.

.

 **Kuan-hu Yang (Reporter):**   _"Okay, uh… so first tell us what were you doing before? What was happening?"_

 **Wu Laau:**   _"Ah... I follow this blog, for a few months now, I mean… it was about a lot of news and stuff from inside the government, like, we didn't know how Mei Mei -that's how we called her- we didn't know how she got the stuff, but she always did, and it also had a lot of jokes about China, and it talked a lot about independence for Taiwan... After the CIA thing, she posted a picture, said she was a 'Nation', apologized for the secrecy and said she would love to meet people and stuff. So I was going there, I wanted to meet her..."_

 **Kuan-hu Yang**   **:** _"Did you tell your parents where you were going? What did they think about this?"_

 **Wu Laau:**   _"Oh, no. I mean, my mom is uh, what's the word, 'pragmatic'? She wouldn't be up for letting me go there without knowing what was going on, or how they work, she would rather wait to see if any 'accidents' happen, until it's safe, you know? I know her well, and sorry, mom, I just... really wanted to go."_

 **Kuan-hu Yang**   **:** _"So you went... Uh, then, when exactly did you meet the American Nation?"_

 **Wu Laau:** _"Not long after I left home. He was going in the same direction, I didn't know who he was at first. He just… looked different, you know?"_

 **Kuan-hu Yang**   **:** _"Like the reports that say they look a bit different? Can you explain?"_

 **Wu Laau:** _"Uhm… It was… hm… At first, only the hair got my attention, like, it didn't look like those with fake dye, but at the same time, it didn't look normal, not like anything I've seen, but I dunno, I guess I had a feeling there was something off, too… I can't explain… But I say the eyes are a dead giveaway. They're so bright, it really doesn't look natural, but it looks cool too."_

 **Kuan-hu Yang**   **:** _"What made you want to talk to him? Weren't you worried about your safety or anything?"_

 **Wu Laau:** _"Well, I didn't really think about that, it was ah, a spur-of-the-moment thing, I was curious. I wanted to know if he was one of those guys, and what he was doing there. I mean, we already have one, I saw her picture, so I didn't know who 'this' guy was. He didn't even look Asian…"_

 _"I ended up just guessing. I suggested the United Kingdom, because, you know, he looked European, but he said he didn't sound British… I-I, heh, kinda forgot… Uhm… then I guessed Russian, not sure why… but he looked 'really' offended over it, and I figured that maybe he didn't like the guy, maybe because of a war and stuff… so I figured. Then I wanted to know what he was doing there, I mean, uh… my mom talks a lot about how America is a place with a lot of sleazy people running the country, so I guess I was suspicious. He said he was 'visiting a friend', but… well, I think he was just mocking me for trying to figure it out in the first place, I dunno. Maybe he thought it was none of my business… So I thought, if they're really friends, then why doesn't his country recognize my own country's sovereignty?_   _"_

 **Kuan-hu Yang**   **:** _"What did he say to that?"_

 **Wu Laau:** _"He said he's not some overlord ruling the world, and that he can't do whatever he wants."_

 **Kuan-hu Yang**   **:** _"But recently, the American Secretary of State_   _has stated that he doesn't actually obey them, and that he wasn't supposed to be in Taiwan at the time. It was implied that he actually does whatever he wants."_

 **Wu Laau:** _"I dunno either. Back then I just thought maybe he was lying? I mean, all Nations can't be the same, so even if our own wasn't governing, he could be, I didn't know. Well, uh… then, we talked some more, he mentioned that country and Nation aren't the same thing -I still don't get that- and then we got to downtown where Mei Mei was_   _, but he just kinda stayed there, he didn't go after her_   _or anything. He just stayed there, watching. It was kinda creepy… I know some guys give my sister that look, too, I don't know."_

 **Kuan-hu Yang:**   _"Oh… Huh. That's interesting… You know some people are wondering if there are any romantic feelings involved in this? Would you agree?"_

 **Wu Laau:** _"Err... umh... I-I don't know? I, uh… I mean, my sister said maybe Mei Mei likes 'likes' him, but… I don't really know a whole lot about this stuff…"_

 **Kuan-hu Yang:** _"Well_ ,  _um..."_  [Clears throat] _"what then?"_

 **Wu Laau:** _"Ah, okay, I... I remember I asked him what he was waiting for, he said he was… waiting for 'China'? As in, the Nation? He said his name is 'China'… As in, the country was named after him, not the other way around… So I guess our Nation's name is actually Taiwan, and his is America…? By the way, I think he kinda lost his patience with me at this point... He just didn't talk as much anymore. But then China showed up-I really can't get used to this, but if that's his name, that's his name- so then he showed up, and… and 'America' asked me if it would be nice to see 'China' down and away from Mei Mei_   _. Uhm… I don't know what happened, seeing him near her just made me uncomfortable… It was… it was weird, now that I think about it. And I 'did' want him away from her. Then the rest is on video…"_

 **Kuan-hu Yang**   **:** _"Now, what do you think of all of this…?"_

 **Wu Laau:**   _"I… hm… I met her right after this, 'Taiwan', that is. She said it's a name she picked for herself, instead of her given name, Taipei… I think… I think she's honest. She just wants her freedom from her father, just like we want our freedom from another country. She's her own individual, just like we are our own country… She, uh, went to a bar with some people after this whole thing, so I couldn't go, but my sister went with them, and when she got home, she told me it was… that it was amazing to be near Mei Mei and talk to her… You feel some kind of… uh, connection, I guess. She said that her life and relations reflect history in a… a more intimate level. I kinda get it, kinda, but I can't really explain… But uh, I know the other Nations are the same with their own countries and histories. I recommend people meet them and talk to them. It's kinda amazing..."_

Read More Here

* * *

**A Little History From My Family**

by InsiderGen

1,022,849 views

Published on May 15, 2015

Sharing a few things my Grandad told my father and I about his time in the war, especially considering recent events that […]

Show More

**HD**

Hi, I'm Howard Jackson, a random British guy from London, and I just wanted to tell you a story.

So, I had this grandfather, Grandad we called him, he, uh… passed away two years ago, he was a great man, but just a bit hardened, often called my generations a bunch of willies for complaining, about  _anything,_  but… overall, he was a great man, to our entire family... When I was young, and when my father was young, he told us a story about something that he'd witnessed during his time in the war. It was the First World War, and… this particular event isn't on the records. My grandfather was…  _pissed_   _off_  at first, that it wasn't even written anywhere, but it was the law, apparently. Hopefully, I'm not breaking any laws  _now..._

They told him that… this wasn't  _allowed_  into the record, by request from  _The_   _Crown_. He wasn't allowed to talk about it, either… not in public, at least. Grandad didn't like it, but he understood why it was this way. Queen's orders.

Grandad was nearly 17 back then, pretended to be 18, but then again, that happened often too. A lot of guys did it… Even when the war hadn't technically  _started_  yet. So he was sent to a camp where they trained the recruits, taught them how to use a weapon and such, taught them to obey orders, to toughen up, you know? It was hard and there was rarely a moment when they were in a good mood.

He had a girlfriend at the time, she would be Grandma later on, but he sort of promised to be back, so they could get married. The rest of the soldiers thought this was a bit pitiful, uh… Grandad kind of agreed, he wasn't very tough, really, and there were some older guys, a few who seemed just  _slightly_  more confident than him because they had a father or close relative who was a soldier already.

They often said he would die in less than 10 minutes, if he got lucky. But they were all there for the same reasons, there was a sense of kinship, so it wasn't a reason for bitterness. Everyone mocked each other for fun, since, other than training, there was literally nothing much to do at the time, they usually kept to the side on breaks and made fun of each other and whoever visited the camp as well, you know, to occupy some extra time, keep spirits up, as little as they had of both sometimes.

One day, they had this  _one_  visitor. Grandad and the others described him as a… heh, a 'willy-man'. He was a bit  _short,_  1,75, with a small frame, really, walked with his nose so up in the air you couldn't see it above the clouds, sat and talked like he was always in the presence of the King and Queen, held his tea like a Lord, and didn't look like he'd ever lifted a single weapon in his life. He dressed as an officer but no one could tell what rank he had, it was an unique uniform, in a way. Still, they didn't think too much of it, he got the same treatment, except… this guy was a  _grouchy_  fellow -he was  _not_ having a good day, I think- he didn't take too kindly to disrespect from young soldiers, even if it wasn't to his face.

That day, he never let go of that cup of tea, but he  _whopped_   _their_   _butts anyway,_ like they were a bunch of tiny children, told them they would certainly  _die_  if they kept wasting time at a moment like this. 'Every second counts, lads' he'd said… then, he proceeded to scold their superior officers for letting them slack off so much when they were basically at war. And everyone listened, they sat down and listened to every single word, even the highest-ranking officer there just sat and listened.

Every now and then, that man would visit, he would come and leave whenever, talked to the higher-ups, watched the recruits train for a little while, sometimes corrected their mistakes or gave them advice, but never stayed too long. That continued until it was time to actually go to the field, not long after Britain declared war on Germany.

This was a time when… the idea of  _battle_  and  _war_  was still… let's say it was still  _romanticized._  People had this notion that it was an 'honorable' thing to be part of, but they learned it wasn't so, we know that  _now._

There was a bit of an emergency. Grandad and a bunch of others he'd met during his training were sent to… well, here's where things started to get complicated. Since it was never put in the records, Grandad was always very hush-hush about it, he was literally obligated to sign away his silence, but he said it was in a  _desert_ , probably Middle East, maybe, but he always made us guess. Could have been somewhere in northern Africa, too. Wherever it was, it was important.

In this battle, there was a failure in communication, they ended up sort of  _surrounded_  inside a canyon of sorts, lost quite a few friends against Germans while stuck in trenches. Couldn't retreat and couldn't march forward, really no way out. It was as much hell as we know it to be nowadays, and as the Germans closed in, it reached a point where their mortars were close enough to hit. The guns at this time weren't the most accurate, and Grandad wasn't an incredible marksman of any kind… For him, hitting the gunners from that distance, whom he could barely even see... i-it was impossible as far as he was concerned.

But… this is where we usually started to doubt him, on whether this was true or not… because, well, it becomes a bit  _far_ - _fetched_ … Like, yeah, this is  _not_  possible, no way, but this whole thing we're seeing now is 'far-fetched', so I guess this isn't too far off… Grandad claimed that he'd witnessed a 'miracle' when he saw mortars coming down on them, he saw their trajectory, a lot of them, all very synchronized, he was sure it would hit them, odds were, at least one would fall inside or too close to their trenches, except… they...  _didn't._ A certain someone had arrived and got past everyone awfully easily... They didn't even notice him until he was way ahead of them...

And there, the shots never reached them because, uhm… according to Grandad, they  _stopped_.

Mhn...

They... stopped  _mid-air._  As did the bullets. Everything stopped, and... the man who had arrived at the scene and found his way to them? Well, they see  _that_  guy again, just waltzes out into the open ahead of them without a care in the world, arm stretched up as if he were actually holding the enemy artillery away and he just waves them off with his hands, 'You can have your shells back' he said, then everything turns right back around and at the Germans, they just  _blow up._  Grandad would hear later that the Germans were ordered to retreat just as soon as that 'willy-man' showed up, turned the tables there on his own and they chased the Germans away  _somehow...!_

Grandma said it might have been 'witchcraft', but who knows at this point...?!

Needless to say, they won that battle, and many hours after that, after the shock ran its course, they wanted some answers, of course. The commander of their battalion said that guy's name was  _Arthur,_  a very special being closely associated to the Crown, and by their orders, under national secrecy. According to him, all soldiers with high enough clearance and rank knew about Arthur in more details, that didn't include them, it seems... They got the minimum, and he said that  _that_  man deserved as much respect as their country and its history did, because that's what Arthur represented, in a way. He's always been there and he's always been on their side, and would continue to be as long as they country existed.

So… the thing here is that, if it wasn't for Arthur that day, Grandad probably wouldn't have survived, then he wouldn't have gotten married, dad wouldn't have been born, and then neither would I. I, uh… I guess I wanted to share that I do feel thankful, Grandad always told us to  _be_  thankful. Not everyone survived, but something we accept is that many,  _many_  more could have died.

Now… do I believe they're the ones who caused the war in the first place? Well… it's easy to put the blame on someone. If you're against them for any reason, if you hate them, it's easy to use this as a justification, even if you don't actually know whether you're wrong or not. It's much too linear, it's black and white, to point fingers at a group of people in particular and say it's their fault and that's that. It's easy to understand, and you don't have to make any effort to learn and think…

While studying psychology, you learn that the human brain is  _lazy._  We like easy, linear answers. We like patterns. We like normalcy and familiarity. But nothing is  _this_  simple, so no, I don't believe they  _caused_  the war, not on their own at the very least, and much less on purpose.

I wouldn't say they're  _blameless_  in any way, I just think that… hm, I just  _realize_  that they were part of the equation all along, we just didn't know until now. For the factors that led the world into war, well, there are a lot of them, a lot of reasons, a lot of mistakes, a lot of roots in history that led us there, and even when I know they were involved -I'm  _sure_ they were- I'm not going to assign blame to anyone. It's always a collection of events and people and external factors, now we just have  _another_  side of history to learn about.

Well, that's that, I just wanted to share this, but I don't want comments flooding my account and I don't really want to deal with YouTube craziness, so I'll just… uh, just leave it at that…

* * *

 Comments are disabled for this video.

* * *

 **Theory on immortal beings among us** by Cosbyson in 03/08/2005

 

_Log in to comment._

 

**16/05/15 3:22 am (GTM)**

Medium Simon

Whats up with all these people coming here out nowhere? I don't know half of these new usernames?

Reply

 

**16/05/15 3:25 am (GTM)**

Aeractic

(Medium Simon) Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to contact you for days now. It's been all over the news! Check youtube, asshole.

Reply

 

**16/05/15 3:26 am (GTM)**

Medium Simon

(Aeractic) Holy shit

There was a storm, cut all the lights at my place for a few days, no internet. But I cant believe this is actually happening… Care to give me a run down of recent events? Id look it up myself, but its easier here and I trust you more than the media.

Reply

 

**16/05/15 3:26 am (GTM)**

Mc4Me

Who's the crazy now, mama?

Reply

 

**16/05/15 3:27 am (GTM)**

Aeractic

(Medium Simon) Of course you do, absolutely anyone's better than the media. Last week it was all over the news, some brave bastard snuck inside the CIA, it seems. Published everything through Wikileaks (weird now that everyone's flooding the forum… Not sure how to feel about that. Don't feel like a special snowflake anymore, btw).

Then, Mr. USA showed up in Taiwan and sort of… 'pacified' Mr. China, who was apparently being an ass to Ms. Taiwan. Mr. USA looks exactly like he did back in 2003, except he's not pissed off and wild right now. And Lyin' Ryan decided to tell everyone where exactly he lives.

I'm guessing there's bad blood there. This was not for free.

Anyhow, now Obama is going to come forward about this, while Fox' bobbleheads at Fox&Friends are going to 'discuss' whether this is an elaborate prank from the president, because they can never miss the chance, can they? They might make a fool of themselves again so keep your eyes peeled. Oh, and the internet is going crazy, too. Go to 9gag and check the memes.

Reply

 

**16/05/15 3:29 am (GTM)**

Fantasticol

Just got here. Can anyone explain what's up with the 'Mr' thing?

Reply

 

**16/05/15 3:32 am (GTM)**

Brightwood

Hey there, crazies. Turns out you were right, how are you feeling on this fine day?

Reply

 

**16/05/15 3:33 am (GTM)**

Medium Simon

(Fantasticol) We didnt know their names, so we used these codenames instead. 'Mr' because another user said theyre all so 'aesthetically pleasing', so since beauty pageants use Miss to call the girls (Ms. America, Ms. California) the 'Mr' ended up sticking (Mr. USA, or Mr. China, and so on and so forth).

(Brightwood) I feel fine, thanks. It's good to have confirmation that you were right after all. I'm just waiting for the crazier ones to show up with the caps lock and rant about the government and other possible conspiracies.

(Aeractic) Do you think there will be violence soon?

Reply

 

**16/05/15 3:34 am (GTM)**

Clocklegg123

(Medium Simon) I know you didn't ask me, but I live in DC and my dad's been going on and on about this for days now and he's one KillTheMonsters tweet away from taking his gun and going after AFJ, and so are quite a few of his friends on facebook. So violence, yeah, probably.

Reply

 

**16/05/15 3:35 am (GTM)**

Fantasticol

(Clocklegg123) Let me guess. He's a Tea Party groupie?

Reply

 

**16/05/15 3:36 am (GTM)**

Clocklegg123

(Fantasticol) And let ME guess, you're a libtard? Go back to your safe-area, little bitch.

Reply

 

**16/05/15 3:37 am (GTM)**

Aeractic

(Medium Simon) For fuck's sake, do you want to continue this through PM? I don't want to read this left/right partisan bullshit argument. If you can even call this soon-to-be insult fest an 'argument'.

Reply

 

**16/05/15 3:37 am (GTM)**

Fantasticol

(Clocklegg123) What the fuck is with this hostility? Of course, I shouldn't even be surprised, I bet you're another holier-than-thou asshole who thinks liberals are demonic and a scourge of the country. The fact that you got defensive so quickly only proves how delusional you are about everything you disagree with, you're just like the rest of them. I bet you think climate change is a hoax and that vaccines are bullshit made to control people somehow. I'm not even going to waste my time on your pathetic ass.

Reply

 

**16/05/15 3:38 am (GTM)**

Medium Simon

(Aeractic) Fine by me, let's skedaddle before the other guy replies, I dont wanna be stuck here because of curiosity. I consider this forum dead and gone now that these people are here. RIP. It was an enlighting run.

Reply

* * *

**Alex Monroe**

1hr

Soooo is there a 'thing' going on between #AFJ and #MeiMei?

#NotPoliticsSavyy #GrabThePopcorn

**Like . Comment . Share**

Mariane Johnson, Eddie Falls, Mark Anderson and 48 others  **liked**  this.

View 21 more comments

 

 **Henry Jacobs** Was there a 'thing' going on between him and the Vietnamese Nation? I heard she was a girl too. Just sayin'... *whistles away*

May 16 at 11:13 am . Like

 

 **Meredith Meyers**  I certainly HOPE our international 'interests' aren't controlled by someone's dick. Wait, can they have sex? I'm so confused right now.

May 16 at 11:27 am . Like

 

 **Sam Mendes** Oh, I can already imagine the DRAMA throughout the centuries! Can we have a series, please? Come on, Netflix, this is a goldmine waiting to be found.

May 16 at 11:41 am . Like

* * *

**Pakshinu:**

You know what I'm wondering? About the Nations? Well, about AFJ in particular...? So, we get the feeling that they're important, right? But a lot of people are getting worried that they actually control things and such, possibly they do something within the government? We don't know what and I guess that's why people are getting anxious? But if AFJ does something in there, if he's part of the government, does that mean he also corrupt like the rest of the politicians? Does he help them get away with stealing our money? Does he want more money for himself? Does he like war? Is he an imperialistic neocon? Doesn't he care that everyone's getting fucked by the rich? Why doesn't he do anything about this? Well, I came to the conclusion that maybe, IF he cares about the people, then he's like the Queen of England. Has a lot of symbolic and historic importance, but overall, has no political power whatsoever. But who knows... I mean, why did he go to Taiwan? To talk? Why was that necessary? Does he know something we don't here? Maybe, probably, but I don't think I'll understand what to think of this until I hear what AFJ has to say for himself about all of this.

#AFJ #Nations #Politics

**20,263 Notes**

* * *

**Donald Trump @DonaldTrump**

They say #AFJ represents everything our country stands for, but he couldn't even beat the one from China. Everyone is saying it, I was right all along. Our country has a real problem!


	3. Chapter 3

**Unites States Trends** .  Change

**#L &GBeilschemit**

527K Tweets

**#UKNation**

393K Tweets

**#AFJ**

352K Tweets

**#WhereAreIraq &Syria**

198K Tweets

**#SinoFamilyofNations**

226K Tweets

**#CIAleak**

536K Tweets

**#EverydayConspiracy**

332K Tweets

**#KilltheMonster**

214K Tweets

**#ThursdayThoughts**

655K Tweets

* * *

**Huffington Post @HuffingtonPost**

Growing unrest amongst politicians and media over Nations and their possible influence on the public. huff.to/8PorTHn

 

**Buzz Feed @BuzzFeed**

Have a look at this new religion growing online claiming Nations are their divine entities! bzfd.it/2aZ67Bp0

**Tak Yam @masterofpuppets**

@BuzzFeed CALLED IT! 

 

**Peter Cook @KissTheChef**

We shall not fall to the anti-nationalist forces. #UKNation is proud and so are we. #BritainFirst

 

**Neil Aviss @CrazyAnyone**

Most clever historians were censored, but I can’t rly blame Nations if this shitstorm is what awaits them. They knew this would be the result #MSM

 

**The Sumerian King @Sumerian_King**

This is a huge change to how we view the world and our history. I believe this is just the tip of the iceberg.

VIDEO: The Assassination of Hitler – The bombshell we were all silently waiting for.

 

**Rick Patterson @RickPattsIV**

I do believe in forgiveness for those who pay for their crimes fair and square #L&GBeilschemit don't deserve attacks from the media

**alex haul @shitisreal**

@RickPattsIV Ludwig B did what every Sniper Elite player wants to do. #Hero

 

**John Watts @JohnattanWatts**

NEW VIDEO: The Truth about Nations

A defense of Nations and why the media might turn against them in the near future. They're on the fence, for now.

 

**Lacy Snow @Lacinte_Snow**

New video, my sweets! ;)

VIDEO: 10 Reasons Why Nations are very Problematic

 

**Mark Gorbech @MarkGorbech**

I was an atheist, now I’m not. I much prefer divinities that I can see. Father Russia loves all Russians, so maybe it’s time to move back home.

 

**Shawn Devidson @Shawnie_D**

Good god these people are hot… Must have looked like perfectly sculpted angels near those inbred royals in the 1500’s #Nations

 

**Shelly Rothsmith @Booshelli**

These things aren’t natural. Something made them and I don’t think we should wait to find out their true nature #KilltheMonster

 

**Michael Breveras @Breveras_Mic**

It’s like the whole world flipped upside down. We're never going to stop talking about this, are we? #EverydayConspiracy

**Phill Mendes @BossMendes**

@Breveras_Mic Not this generations we won't, not until they're normalized.

 

**BotFan @BennedictTheBot**

I always knew that fucker didn't kill himself! The skull they found in the bunker belonged to a woman! #L&GBeilschemit

 

**Melissa Hugo @MelHugs_Meli**

My latest article: Z-Day 28 and a timeline of discoveries about this newest facet of history we never knew about. #CIALeak #Nations

* * *

 Home | Trending | Subscriptions 

**The Assassination of Hitler**

The Sumerian King

4 hours ago . 741,663 views

The bombshell we were all silently waiting for.

**Aliens Among Us?! Probably Not**

CrazyAnyone

1 day ago . 2,152,486 views

Here’s a review of the book written by Steve Edgegard concerning Nations, and I could only conclude that they’re probably not aliens ...

**Generations REACT to Nations**

BrosReactChannel

1 day ago . 1,876,994 views

EXTRA REACTIONS - goo.gl/eyCsywu7  
NEW Vids Sun, Tues & Thurs! Subscribe: goo.gl/NcxjKJvs91 ...

**How many Nations are there in the world?**

CGP

2 days ago . 1,101,285 views

Discuss this video: reddit.com/r/CGP ...

**WACKY WICKED CONSPIRACY**

Caue Mendes

2 days ago . 754,603 views

★★★★★

I GOTTA VENT AND I’VE GOT A KNIFE! ...

**A Little History From My Family**

InsiderGen

10 days ago . 9,226,071 views

I wished to share a few things my Grandad told my father and I about his time in the war, especially considering recent events ...

* * *

**One US General’s view of Nations and their role in the world**

_General Howard Harper was given permission to speak on the matter of Nations, at a time where there is great worry over their level of authority within the government and its lack of transparency throughout history._

_Michael White_ in Washington

Wednesday 10 June 2015 06.00 EST

 **Facebook** : 310,245

 **Comments** : 952

If there’s one word to describe the inexorable feeling of the last few weeks, is worry. In these tumultuous times, the governments of the world are already distrusted enough, and now, the revelation of unknown elements within the system only exacerbates this feeling. The number of questions floating around social media have exploded and governments are being questioned by all forms of media across the globe as we move past the natural doubt and skepticism due to seemingly irrefutable proof. 

The great divide between the political class and all the classes below only grows larger as we discover that this is not a closely guarded secret between world leaders and this new class of beings, but a secret guarded by the elite class instead.

Not only world leaders, but politicians, corporate elites, high ranking officers of all military branches, all ‘in the know’ of this great secret spanning since, according to writers on the subject, before the Middle Ages, at the dawn of human civilization.

“What we’ve always known,” General Harper says. “is that [Nations] obey. They obey their leaders, and in war, they obey their generals.” Gen. Harper relies that, be it an elected or monarchic leader, Nations are always loyal and servient, and rarely, if ever, give orders to the rest of the government.

Leaders, be them Presidents or Kings, easily grow disconnected from the working men, and Nations have always acted as bridges between them, and countries from past to present have settled with the lesser of two evils many times. Dictators have been forced to diminish their cruelty if they wished to have a Nation strong enough to face the enemy in a conflict.

Which is to say, throughout history, their primary role has always laid in war. “A general can’t just throw them with the front-liners, they have immeasurable strategic value.” Entire chapters from books, such as Sun Tzu’s Art of War were only made available to people like Harper, learning that even a strong army can fall with a clumsy Nation, and even a weak army can snatch victory with a talented one.

Generals across the world take such words to heart as they have for centuries.

Harper says Nations derive their strength from the people and the land. When soldiers die in great numbers, they grow weak to a certain point, and when the homeland is attacked, they feel the pain. They know the land and the people better than anyone, and they have the ability to move freely across the territory, which is why invading a sovereign country can be a disastrous idea if one is not ready for this.

Great organization is required from both sides, but should the territory invaded have a weak and inexperienced Nation, it becomes a much easier task than what it could have been in another situation. “I wouldn’t say this diminishes the role of a good army, though” Harper says about humans.

An organized and well-trained army is a requirement, but Harper explains that an enemy with the same or slightly lesser force can easily overcome this disadvantage with a well-trained Nation, case in point, the American war for Independence. They’re given special missions, they’re told to hold specific areas or kill specific people, or as it is in most cases, stop an enemy Nation from killing allied soldiers, which means, more often than not, Nations fight each other to find a breach so they can move in and weaken the enemy by attacking enemy forces. During the World Wars, this happened often in No Man’s Land, and humans couldn’t interfere. Not because of permissions from higher officers, but because Nations can’t be easily put out of commission. They’re stronger and they’re faster. “How do you walk in the middle of such a battle?”

"Essentially, they’re one the most important tools a general can have at their disposal. Yes, they don’t mind that, they never did, which is why they’re still with us instead of hiding from us."

.

.

. 

* * *

| **Nations: Oppressed or Privileged?**

| Submitted 7 hours ago by **AnhartBlaze**

 

I’ve been going through all available information on Nations with a fine tooth comb. After weeks on the matter, I’m finding myself conflicted on what to think of them. Are they oppressed? Are they privileged? First, we can go through the nuances and use basic common sense, European Nations being privileged, since most are white males, and everybody else being oppressed by them, since of course, no one is talking about African Nations, or Muslim Nations, or Asian Nations, or Latino Nations, as expected, so judging by past imperialism and colonial atrocities, we can draw a clear line with a simple read through a history book.

However, should we really be using the same standards of humans when talking about them? What do we do about cases like the Swedish Nation and the matter of Nations being deprived of their FREE WILL because of humans? How were they treated by humans in the past? Are all of them chained to governments and human leaders like Sweden? On the matter of ‘him’, how does gender work for them? How can we assume anything at all about them? And furthermore, if they’re linked to a country and its people, then if demographic and culture changes, do they change as well? Can a white male Nation just change into a black female Nation with time, for example?

I’m just really confused here and in need of open discussion to understand what to think of it.

 

| 446 comments . share

 

All 446 Comments

sorted by: best

[-] **4meKnight** 785 points 7 hours ago

First of all, I think saying ‘female’ is a bit unwarranted. They could be anything at all. Let’s just assume they’re non-binary for now, probably socially conditioned to act one way or another, until someone states otherwise, because sexuality is not exactly important for their overall biological function, right? They don’t have to reproduce so they probably don’t feel the need to have sex at all.

permalink embed

| [-] **Fat_Warrior** 1254 points 7 hours ago

| So you’re saying none of them ever raped anyone?

| permalink embed parent

|| [-] **Bee_Steen** 452 points 7 hours ago

|| I would say that if they ever did, then it was an exercise in power rather than an uncontrollable urge like with human men. Therefore, it’s more condemnable with Nations than it is with humans.

|| permalink embed parent

|| load more comments (7 replies)

| load more comments (12 replies)

load more comments ( 26 replies)

[-] **Faith_Mind_Spoon** 4138 points 7 hours ago

First and foremost, before deciding what course of action people should take, we should first decide how they fit into our society. Do they deserve any human rights?

I think that they’re a minority (how many of them are there in the world? 200 or so?) and therefore should be protected. We can discuss whether they should be part of the government or not, but I find it unethical for them to be mistreated just because they’re not human.

permalink embed parent 

| [-] **Ablevivi** 284 points 7 hours ago

| But we can’t think that because they’re not human then they deserve immunity for any crimes. What about imperialism and colonialism? Even the ones that partook in slavery? What about Spain’s Nation? I still want answers for the Spanish Inquisition and the genocide of the natives of Central and South America. Those were _my_ ancestors. I think instead of just looking at the fact that they’re not human, maybe we should just judge based on their actions?

| permalink embed parent 

|| [-] **Mitockli** 569 points 7 hours ago

|| How can you say that?! We already know that they _have_ obey orders, so what makes you think you can judge who’s guilty and who’s not here? Which ones were forced to do anything and which ones did it on their own free will? That’s really presumptuous of you and you sound really racist.

||| [-] **Ablevivi** 284 points 7 hours ago

||| How do I sound racist, princess? I’m just saying that either putting them all in the ‘guilty’ or in the ‘not guilty’ box is stupid and unethical. I’m sure some of them are actually bad people and some others aren’t. We should first decide based on what they say or what it’s said of them. We don’t have a time-machine after all.

||| permalink embed parent

|||| [-] **Mitockli** 569 points 7 hours ago

|||| Oh now you’re just assuming things (speaking of that, why are you assuming I’m a girl?). Anyway, I find it deeply disconcerting that people are capable of thinking that the entire bulk of history from a country could be used to judge ONE person. What makes you think they’ve never changed their opinion or swung from Right to Left as the years passed? How many of them were slaves to humans? How do you know they weren’t pushed into doing anything by oppressive governments? Even further than that, how many where throw into wars they didn’t even cause when they were still children? How many times were each of them stabbed or shot? If any Nation has or had horrible ideas or personality, then I find it inconceivable that it was for no reason. If they supported imperialism and colonialism, I’m 100% sure it wasn’t for being evil. People shouldn’t be blaming them for all the shit humans do.

|||| permalink embed parent

||||| [-] **Celsoest_777** 76 point 6 hours ago

||||| I agree with that. I’ve read that they can’t have kids or marry for love. I’ve been thinking that maybe colonies for them were the only families they could possibly have. If they had the chance to have a kid who was like them they’d probably love to take it. Can you imagine living for centuries then finally meeting someone who wouldn’t die on them so quickly, if ever?

||||| permalink embed parent

||||| [-] **Ablevivi** 284 points 6 hours ago

||||| I think that’s a very idealist view to have. If as you said, they could’ve been bad or good people due to circumstances, then what makes you think they’re good _now?_

||||| permalink embed parent

||||| load more comments (15 replies)

|||| load more comments (9 replies)

||| load more comments (11 replies)

|| load more comments (13 replies)

| load more comments (21 replies)

load more comments (24 replies)

* * *

**How many Nations are there in the world?**

by CGP

1,101,285 views

Published on June 7, 2015

Show More

**HD**

Quick update with my thoughts up until now, I'll be going into further detail in a later video, overarching all of my research.

So.

It seems intuitive to say that there are as many Nations as there are countries, however, the answer seems actually a bit more complicated. Okay, _first_ , answering how many countries we have is debatable enough, but we could assume that for any case, it’s one Nation for one country, making it around 193, because the UN has that number of members. But the UN also has non-member observer States, the Holy See, represented by the Vatican State, and the State of Palestine.

So, 195. It’s simple enough, right? Ah… no.

While Vatican officially has no Nation despite being an official country, Italy has two on its own, which only goes to show that it isn’t as simple as some people might think…

Many politicians have claimed both presence and absence of a Palestinian Nation, and many who claim this absence use it as a reason to not recognize it as a State, although many don’t seem to recognize a State such as Kosovo, which apparently has a Nation despite being part of Serbia, also with its own Nation. So the logic there is rather shady at best.

There are other minor issues between Nations when it comes to who’s recognized as sovereign as well, such as the Cyprus and Norther Cyprus divide.

Another case is Taiwan, which makes us think that if a place is operating on its own, it is susceptible to a Nation as well. Despite the political clusterfuck around these two countries, China and Taiwan – something I’ve explained in this video – the Nations seem to have a father-daughter relationship, although, it just seems like a hopeless train-wreck to everyone watching…

Then there are places such as the Unite Kingdom. There is some confusion when counting how many countries are within the Union, or if the Union itself is one big country, however, the topic here is how many Nations it has, and it has been referred to as a ‘union of brothers’ throughout history too. It holds truth that there are more than one, one for England, one for Scotland, one for Wales, and one for Ireland. However, we see that there is no Nation for Northern Ireland, it’s not even a country, it’s considered a province, and the Irish Nation himself has stated that the whole island has always belonged to him, and no, uh, ‘political sleaziness’ would take it from him.

Then there are the case of Municipalities, which are not countries but also seem to have Nations, although these ones have been said to be _children_ who consider the older Nations responsible for them as their _parents_. A confusing family structure these guys have, some historians say ‘family’ to Nations is a mere social construct… In any case, we can count a whole lot more than the 193-ish close to the UN. In this situation of small Nations and their parents, there are small dependent States, like Greenland and the Faeroe Islands with children that look no older than 14, belonging to the Danish Nation.

Then there are small islands in free association with bigger countries, which also have Nations as well while not being members of the UN, like Niue and Cook Islands, which are in free association with New Zealand, whose Nation is son to the British Nation, like America’s and Australia’s. But there are many micronations and municipalities that aren’t truly official because they have no Nation, while some very unofficial ones that have, such as Sealand, who seems rather popular on the internet now.

There are places such as Hong Kong and Macau, that aren’t countries at all, and yet have Nations… So, how many Nations are there in the world? Well, it’s difficult to say at this point, especially when the requirements aren’t clear, even to some Nations themselves.

So if we’re going to count, we can count the 193 from the UN, counting Italy and Germany with two Nations each, plus the other two Nations in the UK, plus the other three Sino Nations under China, plus Northern Cyprus, which apparently has one too, plus Kosovo, plus Sahrawi which is unrecognized by Moroccan government, plus 38 overseas territories from multiple countries each with their own very young Nations, plus 11 confirmed Micronations – for now – and we have a total of 252 Nations until further notice. Wow.

This number might change of course, I doubt we know of ALL Nations around the world to be honest, but this is probably pretty close to the real thing. But even so, 252 is a really small number, if compared to our 7 billion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm procrastinating instead of writing the NF chapter. :)

**I’M THE STAR OF A YA NOVEL (THIS IS ABOUT AFJ)**

by RayPistolar

763,579 Views

Published on June 19, 2015

That time in my college days when I met a quirky weirdo who turned out to not be human at all, like in a cheap young adult novel [...]

Show More

**HD**

Hey everybody, Ray Pistolar here, we’re doing some story time, because I’m out of fucking ideas and I _hate_ you – I’m just kidding, I don’t harbor hatred for you guys, I-I’m a _lovely_ human being…! Now sit down, gather around the fire, folks, because I’m about to tell you a long story, about my past.

One quick side-note, though. A lot of you guys have messaged me saying that I’m overusing the whole ‘zooming’ into my ugly face thing, and in regards to that, I’d like to say I _am_ _sorry_ , I didn’t mean to BOTHER you, with my silly editing tricks, so uh, the zooms will be gone from here on out, alright…?

On with the show! [ZOOMS]

.

Now the story will need some initial set up, because I know a lot of, uh, _outsiders_ will probably be watching this, because I know this topic attracts a… _humongous_ amount of attention, and most of the world doesn’t know who the fuck I am, so, here:

Back in 2010, I went to college, did two years of film school, sort of _useless_ in the end, however, I never said it wasn’t worth it, because my time in that college was, to put it mildly, the best of my entire pathetic, _miserable_ existence! That’s because in my dorm, I had this roommate, th-this _amazing_ person I met there, and the entire dorm – the one we shared a floor with – _also_ thought he was amazing, because, besides the fact that we were all beta cucks and he was a total alpha who scared the ever living crap out of us at first, he was also a walking _Red_ _Pill_ …! His _very_ presence kept you based.

If it wasn’t for him, who knows! How many of us would have fallen to t-the- _the_ _curse!_ Of Social Justice?! Maybe I’d be _here_ , talking about _sex_ _ed_ and dating Lacy Snow! Life, guys, life is just _wondrous_ , you know? Full of twists and turns!

Anyway, I’m not kidding about this guy, he would _walk_ into the Safe Spaces- which were a bit of a novelty back then- and talk to people, just start _talking_ to them and asking them questions, sometimes, people would _run_ _away_ crying, because arguments would get a bit heated and he sort of started talking like a _judge,_ like a _court judge-!_ which was terrifying- _no wonder_ they ran crying when they couldn't take it! It was _hysterical_ to watch, we gathered a crowd sometimes. Or- or they'd get into _fights_ with him, and in that case, he would just _destroy_ them in less than three seconds, never threw punches, he had moves and had them kissing the floor with their own weight, and they’re down crying on the floor and everyone’s gaping, and I distinctively remember the college folks _quarantining_ that whole Safe Space, because they were afraid of-of having him come _back_ there _,_ b-because he was kinda like a _ghost_ , you know, he came at _random_ and you never really knew when it was _your_ turn.

Once he caught your eyes and he opened his mouth, you were _doomed_ to the power of _reason_ , and when they tried demanding that he be _expelled_ , they _couldn’t_ _do_ _it-!_ They were told he _couldn’t_ be expelled, apparently because someone too important to _give_ _a_ _fuck_ said so.

Moving on, when this wonder-guy arrives for the first time, he looks like he just wants to _punch_ someone, just punch whoever, like if you _talk_ to him, you get clocked like you wouldn’t _believe_ , we felt like he could give you an _aneurysm_ with _one_ punch. Dude looked like he visited the gym every damn day- that type of guy, and didn’t look a day over 19, but kind of a tall 19. You kinda got _that_ _feeling_ when you were near him, like you’re standing next to a fucking _tiger_ and you’ll get mauled at any given second, it was a fucking _nightmare_ to all the noddle-armed 17’s on that floor- including me.

Needless to say, no one wanted to share the showers we had on the floor with him, so the guys decided to wake up earlier to take their showers. Yes, it was _that_ fucking terrifying and no one could explain why. It was like a pathological and extreme case of ‘Uncanny Valley’.

The moment I noticed he was _my_ roommate, boy, my world _fell!_ I thought ‘that’s it, I die in this educational institution- mark it on my grave, murdered by psychopath roommate’ and I remember not sleeping at all that first day, because I was worried he would _stab_ me in my damn throat if I slept, because I _snore_. I _know_ I snore. So maybe he would get annoyed and uh, _stop_ the snoring with a sharp white weapon…! It had to be _white_ , huh? It was a lovely night, though. I-I-I thought a _lot_ about my mortality, it was _riveting-!_ It’s probably why I make so many _suicide_ _jokes_ on this channel-! And heeere’s my bleach!

[CUT]

So after a few days of everybody parting ways like the Red Sea for the resident beast, I’m chosen as the, uh, the dorm’s _sacrificial_ _lamb_ [ZOOMS INTO TOY ALPACA A.K.A. GARY], to be thrown to this wolf we had there, because I was _small_ and _useless,_ and none of them would miss me.

I was supposed to _talk_ to him at a point where, _in_ _case_ he turned out to be a deranged hair-trigger psychopath, I could be killed without bothering everyone else. If I didn’t show up in the morning, they’d call the fucking cops and escape through the fire-escape window. They set up a ladder and everything. Maybe we were overreacting, but deep down, we were having fun, to be quite honest with you. It was- it was a fucking _adventure_ , folks! Gets the blood rushing! The fear of dealing with a threat to your very life, _wonderful!_

So this guy is just chilling, just reading a book in _something Asian_ , I can’t remember what it was, and I, like the poor virgin lamb that I was, started _chatting_ about some random stuff, even asking him which course he’s doing as I rambled, and I was a _nervous_ _wreck_ , and I know, it sounds like insanity! ‘Why Ray, _why_ would you be nervous like this, what- what could _possibly_ be so terrifying about a guy you didn’t even _fucking_ know? What the hell is _wrong_ with you, you paranoid piece of shit? The guy did nuthin’ _wrong!’_ Excellent question, my lovely oblivious fan. Let me continue now, don’t interrupt me again, y-you _faggot!_

…Sorry ‘bout that.

[CUT]

So he makes this face, like he’d _just_ noticed that I existed in the same _dimension_ \- in the same _plane_ _of_ _existence_ as he did, and then i-it was _magical!_ Just magical, folks! That whole feeling I had of being in a cage with a fucking lion was _gone_ like that, I know because I was ‘literally shaking, you guys’ and I didn’t even know what the hell happened, but it stopped then. He starts _chatting_ _back,_ like nothing was _ever_ wrong, and from there he was _almost_ a normal person.

Apparently, he was doing American Studies and was there because his _boss_ told him to. I-I didn’t know what kind of boss tells their _19_ - _year_ _old_ employee to go to _college_ , but that’s as far as he went on that particular topic. He even _apologized_ for scaring people with his bad mood, but didn’t bother explaining however the fuck _that_ was even possible; he just didn’t actually want to _be_ there, the poor guy, and that was that.

So, in the morning I was _alive_ , some of our fellow dormmates were a bit- just a bit _disappointed_ , but after that, the ‘wolf’, let’s say, became a bit more bearable to be around. He was actually _fun_ after you got to know him a little more, had _just_ my type of humor, and to give a simple example: when Thomas, my current roommate now, who some of you know, _is_ _black_ , has a bit of a mental problem because like _OCD,_ he _cleans_ shit, nobody cleans anything, you know; he does, and this guy, heh, he had t-the _audacity_ -! of asking if he knew slavery was over and that he could go home now, he didn’t have to _serve_ anyone.

That kind of ‘inappropriate humor’, we loved it, which is no wonder the college deans _hated_ him. We didn’t _quite_ get it, but they had this _fiery_ _hatred_ for him, even when he hadn’t done anything yet! That was even before he started _invading_ Safe Spaces. The first time he did it, he ended up making everyone _run_ _away_ from the area, and he _doodled_ on their _coloring_ _books_ for about an hour before leaving. Morning comes, and a bunch of idiots were chanting about peace and love in a circle around a _fire_ made out of coloring books…!

Burning books, amrite? [ZOOMS]

Anyway, needless to say, he kept everyone on the dorm floor classy and smart, no one fell to Social Justice, we were the _only_ floor with no SJWs around, no beta-males, he kinda got the wimps to actually visit a gym and taught them some minimal CQC when people started to push them around, because after he cooled down, he started getting along with _everybody_ , and since he couldn’t be expelled, he was kind of our _shield_ against the admin, so we all kinda had this ‘man-crush’ on the guy, I shamefully admit it - but hey, no homo-!

[CUT]

Okay, so, after a few months, some of us were 100% sure that he wasn’t- couldn’t be _human_. Yes, this went from 0 to 100 very quickly! It wasn’t that he did anything particularly _freaky,_ no; it was these little hints, these little tiny things that we got every now and then, these weird _happenstances_.

First, he _really_ liked the sun, and that wasn’t what was weird, the weird thing is that he somehow ended up on the _roof_ of the dorm, and there was no way to get up there unless you had fireman’s ladder. We don’t know how he got up there, just that he was always up there when the sun was strong in the morning, with sunglasses and all. We assumed he _climbed_ \- with parkour or something, which wasn’t surprising, he looked like he could do it, like those lunatics walking on ledges of tall buildings with no safety-equipment… But he never went to gym, or at least no one ever saw that, sooo…

To make that worse for our collective self-esteem, he stayed fit despite the fact that he ate like a fucking juggernaut- ‘eating contest champions’? Fuck them, they’re _nothing,_  he was absolutely _bottomless_ \- no one ever witnessed him even _touching_ the handle of the toiletry’s door, you know?- AND, sometimes, he would just… _forget_ to eat? Just literally _forget_. It would be like two-three days in a row and someone would notice, and he would make that face, like he just got caught by pure surprise, then he would leave and come back with like a _kilo_ _of_ _McDonald’s_ , eat all of it, fuck sharing, right?- then read in the dark all night. I’d go to sleep and when I woke up, he was still reading, and then he’d go about his day like it was nothing.

Sometimes, he’d do this _multiple_ days in a row, like never sleep at night, and some just assumed he was sleeping in class. He didn’t look like he was losing any sleep at all, though, so that theory was weak.

We had history student in our dorm, and since our guy seemed to be an expert, they would end up talking a lot sometimes, and the way he talked about that was… off-putting, to say the least, like he would focus on weird things or call bullshit on things being taught, he’d talk about events in this weird tone that I don’t know how to explain, would interrupt himself when talking, like there was something he didn’t want to _share-_ mention seemingly _random_ people and details that we never heard about, make some personal jokes about historical figures, especially American figures, and talk about the ‘general feel’ of the time, with that cliché line of ‘like he was there’.

To prove the clichés even more, he hated taking _pictures_ , couldn’t see a fucking camera without freaking out like a lunatic about it. _No_ _pictures!_ If someone decided to film anything, he’d literally disappear for the _whole_ day and no one knew where the hell he went. Just gone like the wind! Puff!

He was also _too_ _good_ at math, you know? Engineering? Fuck that, piece of cake for him. Physics, any kind? No problem. Anything with numbers, he was the one anyone sought for help.

So, he just seemed… too talented for his age, like he knew _too_ _much_ , could do _too_ _much_ , I mean, that wasn’t just us feeling like useless pieces of shit in comparison, you just _have_ to question how does someone find the _time_ to learn parkour, learn how to fight, study every single measly detail of history, become an informal fucking mathematician, learn how to convince people of everything you say with freaking magical charisma, have an important job with a boss that puts you in college, learn _multiple_ languages- yes, that lunatic knew Spanish, French, German, Japanese, Chinese, Some Russian and Danish- Fuck! Just where do you find the time for all of this in 19 years?! It was amazing, it was like meeting a fucking _alien_ when you noticed that!

And then, something cemented our little personal conspiracy theory, when we had a bit Gaming-Doritos-Mountain-Dew movie night to forgo studying or whatever else, and I had a question that I got online, and I had the fortunate but dumb idea of targeting him.

So, it was the _most_ uncomfortable question imaginable, like, ‘would you _rather_ watch your parents have sex every day for the rest of your life, of join in once to make it stop?’, and of course, man code, if you’re _dared_ to answer, you can’t weasel out, you _gotta_ answer, you’re among friends, my man! Except he pulls a-a _Lawyer_ persona or something and just kinda stops, straightens like this, and then he says _the_ _question_ _doesn’t_ _apply_ , because he only has _one_ parent, and therefore the question is _invalid_.

Oh wow, we were like ‘fuck you, answer the question, faggot’, and he looked genuinely uncomfortable! And we never saw that before! It was… _hi-la-rious…_ so we kept pushing, and he kept saying the question didn’t apply to him, and we said there’s no way, everyone has two parents, and he said he only had a father, then the obvious question is ‘oh, pray tell, if you don’t have a mother, where the _fuck_ did you come from?’ and his answer was, I kid you not, ‘I don’t know, out of the ground maybe’, and it ended up in a somewhat childish insult throwing that didn’t really lead to any hard feelings, just ‘man stuff’, calling each other a cunt or a faggot and all of that and he broke a glass he was holding.   

 _But_ it was a fucking conspiracy theory no more! We were going fucking insane with t-this _mystery_ in our hands! We were curious as hell! Well, what _was_ he, then? So we recruited the help of _Google,_ looking for mythological creatures that liked sunlight, ate a lot, _or_ _not_ , were stronger than normal people, and didn’t sleep a lot, and we got a total of _zero_ _ideas_ there, the closest thing we got was random gods or whatever, and since all of us were either agnostic or atheist, we sort of ignored that out of sheer _willpower_ , and someone was smart enough to point out that a god wouldn’t be wasting his _time_ in some random college in the US, which alleviated t-the _mental_ _burden_ , you know?

But then some son of a bitch, some _cunt_ , asked ‘maybe a demi-god?’ and ‘Was his father a god?’ But then again, how does _divine_   _sexuality_ works? Did he come out of the _ether_ on _command?_ Yes, we were going fucking crazy, you’re right there.

And then, finally someone got a forum, in the depths of the internet where people seldom dare to venture, and we actually got some _plausible_ stuff, like, we just don’t fucking know, they just stay alive a lot and we don’t have a name for that, and that’s about how far we went before we found this one portrait there, or a picture of it, with someone that _vaguely_ looked like our dormmate, just kinda younger, it definitely wasn’t him, but there were some- _sooome_ familial resemblance, you know?

So we debated on whether or not it was an ancestor until we decided to ask him ourselves and we asked if he knew this guy and showed him the picture and he nearly _choked_ on his fries and then after he got _that_ under control he just started laughing like a maniac, saying ‘holy shit, he was even shorter!’, so he knew the guy in a 1500’s painting, which was ominous _enough!_

In the end, we got shafted, because he explained shit about it, said the government would persecute us if we knew anything. Apparently, the last guy to try to reveal anything had to hide in the fucking Middle East because _literally_ the whole world wanted him silenced! So he told us we should just _move_ _on_. Keep our damn mouths shut! So we did that because this shit wasn’t worth it, it was just too much _effort_ , you know? All that mattered was that we were _right,_ and that was it.

Either way, we suddenly felt like this super privileged group because we knew what no one else knew, we were the shit, you know? We were t-the stars our own _teenage_ _romance,_ ‘My roommate is… non-human or whatever!’, best-seller! And we were goddamn special for it! We triggered the shit out of everybody we came across and those were the best two years ever.

After that somewhat detailess revelation, he actually began to wind out, like he stopped _pretending,_ he literally just slept on Sundays, and ate copious amounts of fast-food periodically during the week, the rest of the time was filled with coffee and water, and he stopped acting like anything was ever heavy at all. _Nothing_ was ‘heavy’ for him.

Well, unfortunately, film school wasn’t doing it for me, so I ended up dropping out, although I kept contact with everyone. Then later Thomas did too and is now bunking with me, some others finished their courses, others switched to something different, and of course, all of that happened after our favorite friend got the hell out of there, which he’s been itching to do for two years straight. Whatever he was dealing with in that American Studies course was making him _really_ ornery and we could tell, it was like the ‘bad mood’ of the first few days, you could _always_ tell when he wanted to _tear_ someone _apart_ , although after a year, he just started complaining to us instead.

Apparently, American Studies Degree gives you the ability to ‘judge other Americans as not sufficiently _tolerant_ when they don’t agree with the Left’s definition of tolerance’, he was always _livid_ after those classes, he even said he wanted to _punch_ every single one of his teachers but only didn’t do it because that would _kill_ them and he just wasn’t _there_ yet. He’s got a _mean_ right-rook, you know?

So yeah, I’m sure you have already guessed who I’m talking about- it's in the fucking title- unless you’ve been living under a _rock_ this entire time, and if so, _please_ go back, the world is not actually very _nice_ right now…! But to everyone else, yes, of course I’m talking about our newest… _celebritee_. Oh, _Alfred_ , looking the same as he did back when I met him _5_ _years ago…!_ He did say he’d probably disappear, because he didn’t have a habit of keeping contact with us, _mere_ _mortals_ , so I had my skepticism, you know? The little voice doubting everything, every atheist has it. But fucking hell, he looks _exactly_ like he did back then. It’s a miracle…!

[CUT]

So here’s some trivia I learned:

He _hates_ the media as much as we all do, so whatever he’s planning, I’m sure we don’t have to worry about it. He’s _definitely_ _not_ colluding with them. But then again, people can change a lot in 5 years- and I hate my fucking brain.

.

Don’t touch the fucking hair, _e-especially_ that cowlick! He _hates_ that for some reason. He’s going to grab your hand and _break_ it if you try. I don’t know what’s up with that, I’m going to assume that’s uh, strictly non-human behavior, because the uh, obsession seems nearly compulsive, no exceptions.

.

He’s a fucking _wuss_ in the cold and if he’s cold somewhere where he can’t leave to find heat, he’s going to get desperate and start a fucking _fire_ to warm up. I’m sure our generals know- about this uh, _crippling_ weakness I shouldn’t even be mentioning here.

So, there you go, folks. A story about my past. I’m obviously speaking out of bias here. Alfred was my friend and I’m hoping he still _is,_ we’ll see- he’s one of the wisest people I’ve ever met, the smartest I’ve ever met, and also the coolest friend I’ve ever had, and to all people saying he’s a- a ‘monster to be dealt with’, a ‘threat to humanity to be exterminated or locked up’, a ‘Jewish experiment to kill white people’- oddly enough, or whatever else you manage to concoct- just this:

Fuck you, I stand with the Nation.

So long!

.

 **Comments**. 7,948

_|Add a Public Comment...|_

[Top Comments] .

 **Tarantin Reviews** 1 hour ago

You're a secondary character, Ray. I want Thomas’ POV, he’s the real protagonist here. He’s black after all.

Reply . 298+

.

 **Hitler did it better** 1 hour ago

So Alfred Jones can make you gay with his coolness and make you beta with his alphaness. Good to know. We shall never meet and I shall support from the sidelines where my mind is safe from this weirdness.

Reply . 148+

.

 **Elvis the Bigfoot** 1 hour ago

Guy who has lived with slavery tells black guy slavery is over and to go home. Situation unfamiliar, brain does not compute.

11001011101011010101111010001101010101100110: error

Reply . 116+

.

 **Wendy Stewart** 1 hour ago

I ship them.

Reply . 93+

 **Patrick Hull** 37 minutes ago

Make that ship a royal cruise line.

Reply .15+

.

 **Phoenix Star** 55 minutes ago

Why were you hiding this, Ray? Afraid of a little government persecution, you pussy? Life in the Mid-East is not that bad when you’re standing up for the truth!

Reply . 39+

.

 **Chipotle Sauce** 47 minutes ago

Ray, a random YTr with half a million subs, has a friend in the White House. The face of white privilege, folks.

Reply . 73+

.

 **Great *Sigh*** 2 hours ago

I think I know which college you’re talking about. They seem to be traumatized to this day and this revelation is making them foam in rage. AFJ is a white supremacist here already, so let’s wait for it to spread like AIDS in a gay club.

Reply . 41+

Hide replies

**Kissing girls is pretty gay boo** 2 hours ago

THAT’S HOMOPHOBIC!

Reply . 3+

 **The Barbarian Knight** 1 hour ago

“My name is Thomas Sheens and I hate the gays” Thomas Sheens (pass for being black), 2015.

Reply . 1+

 **Cancer** 23 minutes ago

White Nation = White Supremacy. Logic 101, get on with times.

Reply . 5+

.

 **Headless Antonietta** 1 hour ago

Alfred Jones sounds like the coolest MFer to hang out with and to be quite frank with you, I’ve liked him since the interview. He seems he can be anyone’s best friend.

Reply . 37+

 **Lord StingRay Bow Now** 1 hour ago

You don’t know what he’s probably swept under the rug or even how honest he’d be with any given person. I’m sure he’s done a lot of unfavorable things he wants to hide from people and I'm not talking about kills in wars. I don't condemn soldiers after all.

Reply . 16+

.

 **Ex Oblivious** 36 minutes ago

I’m really starting to wonder how many people have met AFJ without even realizing what he was. If it took someone living with him for months before realizing something was even off, I’m sure he must have gone under the radar of a lot of people for decades now and it seems he already had a habit of making friends and then jumping off their grid to disappear. I’m naturally waiting as the accounts of such people trickle in. So far, nothing but glowing praise. Magical charisma indeed.

Show less

Reply . 32+

View all 6 replies

**Dickhead Archives** 14 minutes ago

Why is no one talking about some implications here? I guess you can’t trust fulltime shitlords to focus for a few minutes.

Reply . 1+

 **Kamikaze** 6 minutes ago

Memeing shall not stop.

Reply .

.

 **Vicious Souza** 1 hour ago

I’m going to assume that by ‘boss’ Alfred Jones meant ‘Obama’. He was elected in 2009 and was president by 2010. Why throw the guy in a college for an American Studies degree?

Reply . 22+

 **mario vs bowser** 44 minutes ago

Yeah, why throw an immortal who can manipulate people easily in an indoctrination facility? Golly gee, I wonder why?

Reply . 13+

 **Dirty Casual** 21 minutes ago

+mario vs bowser Gargantuan sarcasm, the official language of the internet right here.  

Reply . 2+

. 

 **Lloyd MF** 3 hours ago

So he was in the Middle East, because of the war, then Obama becomes president, pulls him back and puts him in college, probably to get him to agree with the establishment liberal doctrine, but instead it pisses him off and he red pills everyone around him. I think I like this guy.

Reply . 56+

.

 **French Magi** 2 hours ago

They sleep less, eat out of leisure and not necessarily because they need it, don’t gain weight from it, really like sunlight and have a serious problem with lower temperatures. I actually feel better when I know they have weaknesses.

Reply . 28+

Hide replies

**Harry Balls69** 2 hours ago

Actually, I live in Canada and our Nation doesn’t seem to have a problem with the cold at all. I’d say that’s your Nation’s weakness and that it doesn’t apply to all. I mean, the Russian Nation seems fine with the cold too. Maybe the sunlight is also a personal preference, he looks like the type who would spend vacation time on the Tropics drinking coconut juice.

Show less

Reply . 9+

 **Patriot Nonna** 2 hours ago

+Harry Balls69 So this is just AFJs problem? Winter must suck for him then. Although I wouldn’t want him around if he has the habit of starting random fires to warm up.

Reply .

 **Clickbait Genocide Denier** 2 hours ago

+Patriot Nonna Pyromania. The Atom Bomb must have looked like a work of art.

Reply . 11+

 **ImBrian** 1 hour ago

Fucker can have a total fast food diet and extrapolate it to his heart’s content without turning into a whale bound to die prematurely of heart failure. Life is not fair, fam.

Reply . 7+

.

 **GunPaintballer** 1 hour ago

The only way someone could consume that much food and not need to get rid of anything is in a system with a 100% efficiency rate (which should be impossible). So if he makes use of 100% of what he’s consuming, even while consuming as much junk as Ray made it seem, then what did he do with all that energy?

Reply . 26+

Hide replies

**Destroyer Bruh** 1 hour ago

+GunPaintballer Ray said he didn’t sleep as much.

Reply .

 **GunPaintballer** 48 minutes ago (edited)

+Destroyer Bruh We don’t sleep because we’re tired. You’re resting when you’re simply sitting still. We sleep for the brain to flush out ‘useless gunk’ during the REM cycle, which only indicates Nations have ‘more processing capacities’ available than humans do (which is amazing on its own, it’s like a super human). We eat for our bodies to function properly. What Ray said doesn’t indicate that they don’t need to eat, only that they don’t need to eat as frequently as we do, probably because of that efficiency rate, or that they don't need the chemical supplements we do to keep the system running, judging by the all junk food diet in this case, which makes me think calories is all they actually need.

Show less

Reply .

 **Destroyer Bruh** 29 minutes ago

+GunPaintballer I suck at school. :)

Reply . 1+

.

 **James the Eyesore** 1 hour ago

Ray has such a man-crush on his senpai.

Reply . 43+

.

 **Number C** 2 hours ago

Well. This was an unexpected turn of events. One of my favorite content creators is friends with the thing that really makes me question my entire world view in a very uncomfortable manner. Just perfect.

Reply . 17+

.

 **MemeBuster9000** 3 hours ago

Walking red pill, huh? /pol/ has been awfully busy, you know? I'm sure they'll enjoy this.

Reply . 26+

Hide replies

**Just Steve** 3 hours ago

I thought they were looking for the identities of all Nations and looking for anything thye might be hiding? Last I checked, they found a lot of them already.

Reply . 4+

 **Lava Juicer** 3 hours ago

+Just Steve ur a wizard Steve.

Reply . 2+

 **Total Tosser** 2 hours ago

+Just Steve Actually, they were looking for any possible holes in this whole thing, although they don't seem to be finding anything really convincing and are now gradually converting to worship of the 'super humans' while giving the title of 'devil' to the Israeli Nation. 

Reply . 8+

 **(((SpaceJew)))** 2 hours ago

+Total Tosser Who is just a kid, btw.

Reply . 6+

 **Total Tosser** 32 minutes ago

+(((SpaceJew))) A kid who, may I remind you, is always armed to the fucking teeth and ready to kill you at the drop of a hat.

Reply . 1+

 **(((SpaceJew)))** 22 minutes ago

+Total Tosser Maybe kill you. Not (((me))).

Reply . 

.

 **Random Wonder** 19 minutes ago (edited)

He's a slimy bastard with no respect for any minority at all. If this isn't proof that we live in a sexist and racist country, then I don't know what is. Who makes jokes about slavery to a black person? Why was he provoking college kids like it was fun? Why didn't he let any of his dormmates form their own opinions? Why did he want to hurt his teachers? This is one of the clearest cases of toxic masculinity I've ever heard about and those kids in that college (now my college) are still traumatized to this day. And he's a white supremacist to boost. Why are women so enamored with him when it's obvious that he sees women as cattle? He lived during times where this was normal so why would he change? This is total insanity.

Show less   

Reply . 3+

 **Johnny Storm** 5 minutes ago

 Random Wonder <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njiAlopzFYU>

Reply . 12+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This YouTuber is based on Chris Ray Gun, one of my favorite content creators. :)
> 
> And I know the video is from 2016 - but it was just too good of a chance to pass up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm procrastinating again? I'm actually really busy, and Social Media chapters are pretty easy to write. So I write this, instead of writing News Feed. Sigh, as soon as I'm free again, I'll keep writing NF. But NM is easier, so there's more here for now.

**Femtorygi:**

I have to say. I’m horribly disappointed with the Hungarian Nation, aka ‘Elizaveta Héderváry’. I had such high hopes! Like, she’s a woman who went toe to toe with all the male Nations, through the Middle Ages even! Even she admitted, it’s not quite normal for female Nations to survive! I thought she would be the model of a true Feminist, having fought against such deadly oppression for so long! I thought she would be on our side! I thought she would be at least sympathetic! I should have figured something was wrong when I first saw her, dressed the way she was, like a 50’s housewife! with that dress and heels! I mean, what the hell?! And she just up and says she doesn’t want equality?! Why else would she not be a feminist?! This just doesn’t make sense! Why why why would a woman like her have such internalized misogyny?! It. does. not. make. sense! I’m so heart-broken…

#Nations #Hungary #InternalizedMisogyny #CruelWorld

**67,312 notes**

* * *

**Sammy Mariana**

2h

OMG!!!! How can Hungarian Nation not be pro-equality?! lol Someone’s stuck in the Middle Ages! The women of the world need support girl!

**Like . Comment . Share**

Adelie Ulises, Charla Brasen, Emily Day and 115 others **liked** this.

View 68 more comments

**.**

**Honey Isanne**

Internalized misogyny lasting centuries. That’s what happens when you’re stuck accepting oppression for so long. Sad sad head shake.  

July 10 at 5:29 pm . Like

. 

**Mark Anderson**

All hail the Hungarian Goddess! :p She knows how the real world works! lolololol

July 10 at 5:33 pm . Like

.

**Sammy Mariana**

F-ck off, Mark! I unfriended you for a reason! I should have just blocked you!

July 10 at 5:37 pm . Like

* * *

**Body Language: Nations 1:3**

by Armady’s Body Language

367,977 Views

Published on July 10, 2015

***Strictly my Opinion***

1$ monthly, join me on Patreon for the ability to suggest videos and Exclusive content:  https://www.patreon.com/ArmadysBodyL... […]

Show More

**HD**

[THE EYES CANNOT SEE WHAT THE MIND DOES NOT KNOW]

“For my new subscribers, body language is the whole body. When analyzing and coming to a conclusion, you should see multiple tells to verify your conclusion. I don’t always point out every movement, it’s just habit for me at this point, but I am making a conscious effort to point them out. The eyes don’t always say deception, a visual thinker, an emotional thinker, and a memory-based thinker can look like a deceiver when compared to each other, when they are not. The eyes are a good tool for seeing which area of the brain is being accessed, there’s very good research on the brain for function and mapping. Understand by their own admittance, they’re far from mapping or understanding the entire brain.”

.

So, I’ve received multiple requests on Patreon to review these videos. However, I’m going to point out now that I haven’t seen as much about these people to be entirely sure, but since the requests were numerous, I have to at least throw my two cents in and make educated guesses.

 _Guesses_. I’ll try to take in universal cues. It’s worth mentioning, though, that if these people are truly not human as it’s said, then I have to assume the possibility that universal cues may not apply the same way and it’s perfectly possible that I may be entirely wrong in my analysis. I’ll watch them as I do any human and see what I get. I won’t be using sound for these, because of aforementioned reasons and because I want to focus solely on their bodies for analysis, not their words.

I’ll make short work, because I haven’t watched these people long enough, so even with a longer video, I’ll be seeing several different people, to maybe see a common trend or behavior, see if there’s anything out of the normal… I’ll probably cut the video in parts.

So. Starting with Alfred Jones’ interview.

Looking at Stevens first. [PLAY] … [PAUSE] …Now right off the bat… Stevens is rather relaxed, you can see his shoulders down, his smile is real, hands loose… He’s not leaning over the desk as much as he usually does, not tapping that pen or anything. Chin a bit lower, that’s submissive- not in being ‘inferior’, that’s just… submitting, letting the other person have the reigns. He’s just not in charge of this conversation, but he’s pretty relaxed about it.

Jones on the other hand… Straight back, chin up, legs crossed in that way men usually do. That’s very confident, very dominant. I’d say it’s normal of ‘alpha male’ behavior, to take space very openly and try to be taller than everyone else in front of him by keeping his head high. [PLAY] … He accesses a lot of his brain, he’s unfocussed as he talks there, [REWIND] [SPEED x0.75] that’s when someone’s accessing the brain for information, and he moves in and out of these _very_ quickly, it's almost constant, you can barely see at normal speed, he’s definitely not a slow-thinker. [PAUSE] He’s very intelligent, because… when someone’s slow, this moment of brain accessing takes longer, it’s like they have less RAM to use.

Your average person runs on 4 gigs, a smart person would run on 8 gigs, but this guy is running on 32. [SPEED xNormal] [PLAY]

…

[PAUSE] …You can see it in the way his hands move and his body sings along with what he’s saying, which is a sign of honesty, because the body agrees with the head and the limbs and the words… [PLAY] … His face is perfectly controlled, despite the fact that it’s very animated. There’s no sign of stress, but while that’s happening, when asked a more serious question, his role in government, Stevens leans closer, chin goes higher, probing and trying to assert some _authority_ to that question, [REWIND] [SPEED x0.5] Jones slips very quickly before he takes control again, [SPEED xNormal] but his body then says ‘on guard’ instead, he’s now _guarded_ , his expression is just a little more serious- that is, it’s not _as_ animated as before- he takes more space, he leans a bit closer too, head tilts once as he answers, it’s just a _bit_ aggressive, he’s asserting his authority back, even though his face still says honest and calm, and Stevens backs down _immediately_ , and then so does Jones.

I’d say, maybe, that’s all he wanted, for Stevens to back away with the straight interrogation. [PLAY] Stevens is back to submissive, Jones is more animated again. Things are back behind whatever line Jones had established before this interview.

…

[PAUSE] He moves his hands a lot while he speaks, I’ll have to guess that’s a habit, he seems to be an animated speaker _as_ _well_ , but it could also just be a sign of nervousness on some people, so I can’t tell for sure yet, but you see here… [PLAY] … He looks at the general direction of the camera, that’s just a split second, [REWIND] but turns back to Stevens. Again, there. [REWIND] [PLAY] …I’d say… [PAUSE] he’s not used to being filmed, people who aren’t tend to _acknowledge_ the camera more often, [PLAY] and his shoulders tense a bit when he looks, brows furrow very slightly, he relaxes again, maybe consciously. He stops using his hands, you see there, he locks his hands over his knee, [PAUSE] I think to keep still – he doesn’t want his body to speak too much.

Maybe he’s aware of his own body language and wants it to be _quieter._ I’m pretty sure about that for now, because, here: [PLAY] [SKIP] … Once his hands are locked, the movement goes to his feet instead.

…

[SKIP] He changes position and locks those at the ankles after a while as well. [PAUSE] He’s not very good at staying _still_ , which is nothing bad, it’s just some people are _very_ animated. His face still shows no signs of deceit or stress, just caution every now and then… The head tilts are very soft and don’t last too long, usually just until Stevens is done talking. It’s usually difficult for people to catch cues from someone’s body, especially if they’re talking to them, so people naturally focus more on the _face_. [PLAY] If Alfred Jones _is_ aware of body language and how it works, he’d probably try to be good at controlling his own face, because that’s where people focus on, and who knows, maybe he can do it better than humans can.

But it’s just- just a bit _weird,_ it’s like he’s a master at controlling his expression, but at the same time, has no idea what to do with the rest of his body and is now trying to figure it out on the run… Besides that, he tilts his head a bit _too_ often, I don’t know what that is… Reminds me of a _bird_ _of_ _prey_ when he does that, his eyes are _extremely_ focused in those moments, like he’s considering what to do with the target. [PAUSE] And he can do all of that while perfectly controlling his facial expression _and_ keeping the reigns of the conversation, all at the same time. Like I said, 32 gigs. [PLAY]

…

[PAUSE] The fact that the camera seems to be a source of worry for him… Maybe he knows he’ll be analyzed, maybe he just doesn’t like being filmed, maybe it’s both, either way, I can’t tell that sort of thing. I’m just assuming, that… if he’s as old as said, then… I don’t think he’d be _shy_ or anything. There’s just no visible sign of stress caused by shyness. I just can’t tell yet. [PLAY]

…

[PAUSE] He just… looks and acts like a sweet person. Cute even… When he’s not focusing with those hawk-eyes… But he’s still very intelligent, cautious, confident. He steers the conversation wherever he feels like it. It never goes where he doesn’t _want_ it to go. I’m not sure whether he’s just a _controlling person_ \- maybe a _trait_ of his personality- or if he just doesn’t want to trust the media with any pertinent information, so he directs them where to go. It could just be both.

[PLAY] Well, further on that later, here’s something funny- I’ll just skip this part- [SKIP] Here, he’s back to letting his hands do the talking, well, just one of them, at least, and… there. [PAUSE] He… He _hesitates_ to touch things… You see? [REWIND] [PLAY] … Hesitates to touch the desk in that moment of jest, rubs his fingers together, backs off, [PAUSE] all very quickly.

…That’s… _really_ funny. What's wrong, buddy…? Is the desk dirty…? Every other picture I’ve seen of him, he’s wearing gloves; I wonder if he’s germophobic or something, heh. Like I said, cute.

.  

Well, that’s all I can tell on him _for_ _now_. Let’s go to… Arthur Kirkland, then. He’s an interesting one.

[PLAY] …Already he’s _completely_ different than Jones in body language, but… [PAUSE] he also accesses his brain very quickly, very intelligent too. [PLAY] …

…

[PAUSE] I want you to see here, his body does sing with him, [PLAY] so I can assume he’s being very honest, I’d say… But even so, he’s _very_ stiff, too. It’s not like, when people are deceptive, parts of their bodies go stiff at the moment of the deception, no, [PAUSE] he’s _entirely_ stiff, face and body, shoulders, everything, and… I see that a lot on British people, you know? The more regal ones, like certain politicians, or like royalty. The so famous ‘stiff upper lip’. People have different dances, rhythms. Jones is very animated, and Kirkland isn’t. But he’s accessing almost constantly when answering questions. Very smart, quick-minded, not as quick as Jones… It just looks like a typical ‘royal Brit’ pattern, stiff-shouldered, stiff-faced. He’s controlled like this _most_ of the time. [PLAY]

…

[PAUSE] But what’s interesting about him in this questioning, is that he changes his demeanor. What I’ve just explained _could_ be his baseline, but here… [SKIP] [PLAY] … There are these moments while he talks, like right here, [PAUSE] where there’s a slight stress, right there on his forehead, which is difficult to see because he has no wrinkles to highlight them… That’s either annoyance or impatience, but better yet, in those brief moments, of one or the other, he actually goes into soft  _portrayal_. That’s when the movements are not unconscious, it’s drama, and it’s made on purpose. He’s making his annoyance or impatience visible _on_ _purpose_ to get his point across.

And his point is, probably, ‘let’s get this out of the way, don’t draw out the questions, hurry up’, things like that. Except in _that_ one moment, where he’s confronted by an ideologue. That _one_ moment is where he shows us a _lot_. Maybe more than he intended.

[SKIP] [PLAY] …

He’s confronted… As she speaks, his brows furrow, crosses his arms, chin goes further up. He’s listening, very intently- oh, there’s the head tilt and the hawk-eyes… But there’s no respect there, that’s… that’s just disdain… He knows she’s a millennial, he’d voiced that, and [PAUSE] theeere it is… Now _that’s_ the look right there. That smirk. It just screams ‘I’m better than you and I’ll make sure you know it’. Now watch what he does as he answers… [PLAY]

…

[PAUSE] He walks into _her_ space. See here? [REWIND] This part up _here_ , is _his_ space, where he’s standing. Down the short stairs is the reporters’ space, which he’d left alone this entire time. Behind him, is the _Queen’s_ space. He doesn’t take a single step back because he doesn’t want to go into _that_ space. It’s not his, it’s the _Queen’s-_ more on that later- But with the young woman, he just _walks_ _in_. [PLAY] If she had _somehow_ found the _guts_ to stay still and not back away from him, he’d have invaded her _personal_ space, maybe even pushed her if necessary, because he definitely wasn’t stopping, not with how squared his shoulders were. As she’s weak-minded, she backs off from him immediately. She doesn’t stand her ground. [PAUSE] He just… _walks_ into her space like he owns it. That’s… _very…_ _aggressive_. I’ll have to believe, for now, that this _is_ an aggressive individual. It’s not like Jones, who pulled out a controlled hint of it for a second. This is very blunt ‘in your face’ aggressive assertiveness.

Before, he was very stiff and controlled, with mild bouts of impatience or annoyance and minimal portrayal of it, but at this provocation, he lets out the lion. Why for this particular one…? There were some other reporters who were accusing and provoking too, so why this one? Well, I _think_ I might know why… [SKIP] [PLAY] … He turns his back to her too, by the way. People don’t normally do that, turn their backs… But it’s like she’s absolutely no threat in his mind, even with his back turned. He’ll turn and approach her again in a few seconds.

…

He’s explaining some history to them… He turns. [PAUSE] There. Look at _that_ expression. That’s _pride_. That girl just happened to needle his _pride_ with the wrong topic. When he talks about this topic, pride just seems to change his demeanor again. [PLAY] He becomes more animated, and then even _more_ animated when he speaks louder to everybody else in the room. Look at that _gesturing…!_ [PAUSE] Ladies, let this be an advice. Don’t hurt your man’s pride… It’s very precious to them.

I’d compare this man to a lion, actually. The cubs annoy him, he doesn’t do anything; the lionesses annoy him, and he doesn’t do anything; then, seeing this, the overly-confident _hyenas_ start to encroach too much, and he just rips them to shreds. Kirkland is very collected, very stiff, unless you challenge his source of _pride_ , then he becomes animated, and shows he can speak like a leader, and he pushes you back down a peg because he's aggressive and you've challenged whatever he’s proud of. He does _not_ like hyenas.

He’s not an _actual_ leader, however, because of this, at the end: [SKIP] [PLAY]

…

They're leaving. He follows a step _behind_ the Queen, when she speaks to him… Head down, shoulders not as squared. To the Queen, he’s _completely…_ _submissive_ … When the Crown Prince talks to him, no longer submissive… Then back to the Queen and oh, _back_ to submissive again. [PAUSE] Maybe it’s _only_ to the Queen he does this to.

So, he’s very intelligent, aggressive, proud… But only submits to this one person. Only becomes animated when using leadership skills or when his pride is challenged.

[SKIP] [PLAY] …On another side-note. When he says he prefers Leave, he’s like he was before, [PAUSE] stiff everywhere again, no annoyance or impatience. I’ll have to assume he’s simply being honest for now.

.

Well, to the last one for this part. The last, but not least interesting… Ludwig Be-Beilsch-midt… Aah… What to say, about this poor fellow… Not every one of these guys is confident and alpha-like. From what I heard, Luddy here is not that old, he’s actually young enough for others to think of him as… almost a _child,_ who grew up too quickly… So age is no factor for them, age doesn’t make you wiser, or braver.

…And this guy is not brave.

Right off the bat, just from the first moment, you can already see it. He’s sitting next to the chancellor, we can’t see below the waist because of the table, but he’s taller than her by a pretty large margin, and he’s still, apparently, doing his damndest to look as _small_ as possible in comparison to her. Hands fiddling, arms tucked close, head down, averting eyes, he’s _painfully_ submissive. And he's trying to hide it.

Chancellor Merwin on the other hand looks… well, as usual, she looks like she just woke up there and has no idea where she is. No, no, sorry, heh… Chin up, looking around… Not very engaged… She looks at Luddy- I'll say 'Luddy' because I can't pronounce his surname… So she looks beside her to whisper something, and… he looks, but leans _away_ from her. He’s not very comfortable with her…

But here, first, he's asked about his brother and that whole… _debacle_ with the Muslims. [PLAY] … [PAUSE] Both Luddy and Merwin have, basically… the _same reaction._  'Oh, that guy…'. But then, Luddy just looks embarrassed, while Merwin looks more _aggravated._  Luddy's reaction is one of an exasperated brother. Merwin, though… She does _not_ like Luddy's big brother…

Well… [SKIP] [PLAY] Next then. He’s being asked difficult questions here, which I figured he’d be asked, but his reaction is very telling. He listens to the question, accesses memory, memory brings _shame_. [REWIND] Lips thinning inward, eyes averting, swallowing. That’s shame, indeed. [PAUSE] He does this the entire time. Shame, just constant shame. I actually kinda feel bad… because he just looks like a boy next to his strict mother, being _scolded_. [SKIP] Now look at that hand motion he does. [PLAY] Hand over wrist. [PAUSE] That’s a _comforting_ motion, self-comforting, it’s patting, gripping, nuzzling, telling yourself ‘it’ll be okay’… It’s like this the entire video. He listens to difficult questions, accesses memory, feels shame over it, and answers it with a lot of discomfort while patting. His body sings with him, even though he is a bit stiff. It’s normal if you’re in a hostile environment.

However, the only moment he shows anything other than submission and shame is here… [SKIP] He’s asked about _that_ one person… [PLAY]

…

There, _that_ face. Accessed memory, them brows go down, eyes averting, shoulders tensing a _lot_. I think… his grip over his wrist _might_ cut circulation…

[PAUSE] …I’m sure many of you heard it by now. That Adolf Hitler attempted to _escape_ in a submarine before the Allies could get to him. I already made a video on Hitler’s body language, his… _fondness_ for the German people, and how _affectionately_ he portrayed that to them, his casual slouch as he walked, which made him look _approachable_ , and his head always held high, looking at everyone in the eye, which portrayed _confidence_ in his leadership. It’s why the Germans liked him so much at that time. I don’t know what kind of… bond… Luddy over here had with the man… I don’t know what happened, because he doesn’t go into detail here.

This expression could mean… hatred, disdain, it could also mean _betrayal_. It really depends on… when the breaking point was, and what kind of relationship they had at that point. Either way, he has no sympathies for the man now, no loyalties. There’s just shame and… _that_. Whatever that is. 

And it seems to fit. Apparently, Luddy is the one who went after him when he tried to run with his most trusted men, which were few at that time. [SKIP] [PLAY] He’s asked how many times he shot Hitler, the question is thrown… too casually… Like he wanted to hurt him with accusation, it’s just… Well, the question makes him uncomfortable, and he… accesses memory, rummages in there for a second, shakes his head. He doesn’t remember the exact number, he wasn’t _counting_ , and his body sings with him. He ‘waited until he was out of bullets’ and that’s all. _This_ question, it was _too_ uncomfortable, it seems, because he crosses his hands, glances at Marwin. He’s done talking. She’s ‘gracious’ enough to accept that and finish it off for him. He’s still leaning away from her… 

[END]

I don’t think he likes her very much…

.

Now… I wanted to compare that… with his brother. His older brother, who raised him. There’s no straight interview with that one, Gilbert Be-Beilsche-midt, was it? There’s nothing straightforward like this, but the first video he showed up, I think it’s pretty much enough… just for the comparison, for you… to see the _stark_ _difference_ between the two. Both were present during the Nazi regime, but their… _postures…_ are completely unalike. It’s almost startling to compare the two… Although, I certainly wish I could see how the older one reacts to similar questions… This will have to do, though…

[PLAY] So, our cameramen are following _these_ people, these Sharia Police… They show up in Britain, too; here in the US, I think I read news of them once? Anyway, here they are, looking for people to harass. One looks behind, he’s not happy with the camera, I think… Apparently, they were recording live, so I guess that’s what was holding these guys back… From what I heard.

So there he was, older Beilsch-mid-t. Head down, very slouched, we can’t see his face under the hood. I’d say he’s _deep_ in thought, since from that angle, his eyes would be directed at the bottle, which he rolls around in his hand very methodically… [PAUSE] Now, when they call for his attention, you’ll see his shoulders tense a bit, and he’ll take an extra second to look up. [PLAY] … They call him, he hears it, shoulders tense there, and he doesn’t relax as he looks up. He straightens up just enough to look at them properly, but so far, he’s submissive.

Now you see the Sharia dorks with that ‘salesman’ body language. Trying to _sell_ their authority, basically, trying to pull you into a sense of security with that smile, but he’s not very good at it. He’s explaining, Gilly over there is listening- I can’t see his face yet- Gilly talks, to brush them off, he’s relaxing, he tilts his head- I wonder if there are those hawk-eyes under the hood… Then he looks at where they direct him to look, at something- maybe a poster to the side- then at the bottle, then back at them. So far, he’s submissive, I’d say out of _politeness_ , because of what comes later on… He looks at the camera real quick, and then straightens his back further. He’s on guard. He asks them a question, they start to argue, Gilly there stands up, and now you can see it.

[PAUSE] Chin aligned with the ground, posture straight, but with a slight slouch- like Hitler… Uh… Feet slight apart. Already a far cry from Luddy, who tried to make himself look small… Gilly stands with no hesitation, very confident in posture, but also rather casual…

[PLAY] This… Hah, haha, he just _shoves_ that bottle on this man’s face, he’s… he’s _aggressive,_ for sure. And he's smug about it. But he just walks away. He didn’t buy what the Sharia dorks were selling, so they become a _tad_ more aggressive, probably in _response_ to Gilly’s aggressiveness. And there…! [PAUSE] They pull his hood when trying to pull him back, but look at his right shoulder and arm… [REWIND] [PLAY] … See how they tensed and how he froze? He was raising his elbow, I… almost feel like he was about to hit that man’s face with it, but forced himself to stop… He’s _very_ tense, his head lowers, his shoulders are both tense, fists closed very tightly… He takes a second to calm down and turns, and- [PAUSE] sorry, just look at that… Those eyes are _very_ red. ‘Oh, look at those red eyes, he _is_ evil!’ Now, now, you _stop_ that! That’s an albino… They have no color, so you can see the blood through their eyes… Nations have hair and eyes that are very bright, and so is their blood, it seems… No need for that superstitious nonsense now…

Anyway… [PLAY] It’s funny that they tense as well, they back off from him, [PAUSE] I can’t tell if it’s the glare of if they’ve never seen an albino before… And _that_ look, accessing memory, lips thinning. I don’t think he likes when people do this… ‘Oh, your sheer  _whiteness_ startled me!’ He’s probably sick of that…

[PLAY] But they recover. Now, Gilly over there is _annoyed_. He just looks like every other case of ‘annoyed’ I’ve ever seen. He’s still tense, squared shouldered, chin aligned with the floor. He’s accessing memory as they talk, he’s answering, but he’s also _thinking_. [PAUSE] He’s barely paying attention; I think he just wants to leave…

[SKIP] But then here’s what I found interesting… [PLAY] … You see, this man over here, he turns back to the camera to shush them away, but watch Gilly’s eyes… They turn to the back of the uniform, they widen, _surprise_. Then… [PAUSE] Oh, look at that smirk… Like a child at a candy store…! [PLAY] He controls himself, accesses his brain very quickly, formulates a plan, settles it in his head, and straightens, chin further up, the grin is back. That’s a political uniform, it’s pretty much against German law to wear such things, especially in gangs, so he starts arguing about that with them, and it just escalates from there… [PAUSE] Now, these men here… They’re weak-minded. Being religiously dogmatic doesn’t make you unwilling to back down…

[PLAY] Gilly approaches, his posture is _very_ aggressive, he leans forward, as if trying to _loom_ _over_ them, and he _points,_ the gesture is harsh and quick, again, it’s hostile, like he’s challenging them. They don’t accept the challenge, they back off, steps are pretty jerky, and that’s _fear_ there. Gilly backs off as well, they say something, and at that, [PAUSE] there it is, look at that _smirk_ again. Whatever he was trying to do, he’s done it. He heard what he wanted to hear, and now he’s smug, [PLAY] … and he starts to provoke them. That’s the picture of an untouchable smug _jerk_. He provokes, shrugs and crosses his arms, as if saying ‘yep, I win’, and that’s all in portrayal. He’s dramatizing on purpose.

[PAUSE] What he said here… He said he’s Christian to them. He’s smug about it, but… He’s also _proud_. That look on his face. He’s _proud_ of being Christian. Which you don’t see all that often these days… [PLAY] And the Muslims get mad. See their shoulders tensing, see their feet parting… And Gilly just _continues_ to provoke them with all the smugness possible and I feel like he could irritate a nun into slapping him too. Aaand case in point, there you go… The Muslim tries to punch him. [PAUSE]

Now… let’s look at this a bit more closely, because I find it _fascinating_ … [REWIND] [SPEED x0.5] [PLAY] Here, just before the punch, see how the tension is spreading on the man’s body, his fist clenching… [SPEED x0.25] See how his body is adjusting for the movement he’s about to do. Now look at Gilly over there, his expression says smug, but his eyes are now  _very_ focused- you won’t be seeing him _blink_ until _after_ the punch- they’re focused on the hand. When it's already up and coming, he starts to move, and watch how different it is… His body barely wasted time adjusting, and he’s already out of the way, eyes still focused.

His movements are… very _graceful…_  no jerking, he almost _danced_ out of the way with no effort. The Muslim is now moving past him, because he can’t stop the force he already put in that punch so it drags him along, and Gilly already stopped a few steps away and is _watching_ him- look at that brief head movement… he lowers the angle of his neck, so his head is lowered without actually looking submissive, and there’s that head tilt again, he hasn’t blinked yet… There are hawk-eyes, but the head movement is more like a snake instead… With that grin spreading on his face, it just looks like he’s playing.

He’s having fun…! [SPEED xNormal] And he keeps provoking them…! Look at that gesturing! He’s _so satisfied_ with himself! This shitshow he created, he’s _so_ satisfied with it! ‘I did this, and I love it!’, and I think this is what he wanted… [PAUSE] He wanted a _fight_. He got it, and he’s _so_ happy about it…!

Now, now… as fun as it would be… to analyze the _entire_ fight- because Gilly _will_ take those coats from them, and he _will_ pretty much _hurt_ them while at it- I think you should just go watch this for yourself, if you haven’t yet. Links in the description. I think this is more than enough of all the differences between these guys, especially between these last two… I shouldn't have to vocalize what I'm seeing between them.

The next two parts will be about… the Nations of Hungary, Australia, Switzerland, Russia, Taiwan, and China. As soon as I’m done with that, I’ll be looking into the Presidential Candidates… Yes, even _that_ man as well, heh. Don't you worry now.

If you made it this far, thanks for watching me ramble on and on, remember my warnings from the beginning of the video, if you like it, leave a Like, and if you like the content, please Subscribe, and again… thank you so, so very much.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

We are no longer accepting janitor applications. Thanks to all those who applied!

.

[Return] [Catalog] [Bottom] [Update] [[  ] Auto]

 

File: LB&MerInterviewPrintS.pgn (2.54 KB, 320x240)

 **A no-no factor for Nations – Age doesn’t matter** > **Anonymous** (ID: KRf15Hu4) [ **DE** ] 07/10/15(Thu)02:32:11 No. 128415467 [Reply] > >>485216492 >>781664721 >>126845186 >>431618989 >>112846674 >>456971364 >>974531346 >>467892231 >>741299923 >>9111235539 […]

[Picture captions: You’re still taller than me – Shrink and be smaller!]

 

I said it before and I’ll say it again – being a century old/fighting in wars doesn’t stop you from somehow being a total fucking cuck.

Why is he so afraid of her?

 

[ **+** ]227 replies and 95 images omitted. Click here to view.

 **> >** **Anonymous** (ID: Hg8IH+7O) [ **DE** ] 07/10/15(Thu)02:32:39 No. 485216492 >>781664721

File: ShrugsMeMe.pgn (1.28 KB, 210x180)

>>128415467

The Prussian God of War should be in charge.

 

 **> >** **Anonymous** (ID: w48gfwO9) [ **DE** ] 07/10/15(Thu)02:33:04 No. 781664721 >>882159139

>>485216492

That is nearly impossible.

For that we need a right-wing government, we'd have to leave EU or else "DIPLOMACY" would come in the way and we'd probably start a war with the rest of EU.

In other words, we'd leave Germany as a crater and the little brother dead for it, which I think The Prussian God wouldn’t like, at all. That kid is his one weakness.

 

 **> >** **Anonymous** (ID: FwufnEE+) [ **DE** ] 07/10/15(Thu)02:33:20 No. 882159139 >>781664721 File: IMGfacepalm.pgn (2 KB, 280x280)

>>128415467

That was so pathetic. I wish I could have seen him during the Third Reich. He was probably worthy of respect back then. Now there’s nothing left and I doubt he’ll ever become great again. Especially considering how dumb and brainwashed with state-inflicted guilt the West Germans are.

>> 781664721

It worries the shit out of me that the only Nation worth something is too attached to this dead weight to help himself.

 

 **> >** **Anonymous** (ID: w48gfwO9) [ **DE** ] 07/10/15(Thu)02:33:38 No. 781664721 >>789461212

>>882159139

He did kick the shit out of those Shariaphillics. I like to think that if push comes to shove, he’d stand against the Witch of the West. And a whole army too.

 

 **> >** **Anonymous** (ID: Ofspp7we) [ **NaZi** ] 07/10/15(Thu)02:33:56 No. 789461212 >>882159139 >>781664721 File: LBNation&Hitler.pgn (4,27 KB, 420x380)

>>882159139

There you go. Pictures of him with the Führer exist. CIA be blessed (for once) for keeping all of this stuff safe somewhere.

LB doesn’t look like a dog who wants to shrink until he disappears and the Führer looks pretty content beside him.

They got along. I’d say these were truly great times. The Germans were great, no stinking Jews. Everybody happy.

I’m disappointed that the Führer ran away though. I guess I would want to shoot him too, for abandoning Germany, and leaving Gilbert and Ludwig to die.

Like a coward. I never thought I would be saying this sort of thing about the Führer. Weird times, huh?

 

 **> > Anonymous** (ID: FwufnEE+) [ **DE** ] 07/10/15(Thu)02:34:14 No. 882159139 File: SadDown.gif (498 KB, 500x355)

>>789461212

Oh hell, he looks like a completely different person. Thanks for this!

Somehow, tho, I still have hope for the German populace. Woe me.

 

 **> > Anonymous** (ID: w48gfwO9) [ **DE** ] 07/10/15(Thu)02:34:22 No. 781664721

>>789461212

He does look even younger. I wonder if he’s suffering from some sort of trauma, and if his age is a factor in that. He’s the youngest in Europe it seems, but, leaving out the few years of greatness, before WWI and during WWII, his whole life has been one long string of horrible wars and misery.

From what I’ve gathered, the sole natural job of a Nation is to fight and defend the people and country. I don’t trust him with that. He’s jittery and traumatized. Weak.

If a dog is suffering and can’t do its job, then it's put down. If there’s nothing to be done, who would be willing to put him down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually look around 4chan to have a better feel of how people behave and how to write the layout. It's difficult, because of how weird both are. This time around, I ended up seeing way too many loli anime girls dressed in Nazi uniforms at the Kraut section. 
> 
> It was weird. 
> 
> Armady's is based off Bombard's Body Language channel, which I just found.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, NM chapters are easier to write. And no, I'm not making one 'video' per chapter. I just happened to have this idea, and the next one isn't anywhere near ready yet. 
> 
> Although I'm also writing chapter 27 of NF, it's all slow progress for now.

**InfoAmmo LIVE: CIA DOCUMENTS ANALYSIS**

by The Alton James Show

1,132,364 watching now

Started streaming 2 hours ago

Help us spread the word about the liberty movement, we're reaching millions, help us reach millions more. Share the free live video feed link with your friends & […]

Show More

**ºLIVE**

**HD**

.

.

.

…It’s funny, that no one is actually _reading_ these, they’re _skimming_. Skimming over it, nobody is talking about _all_ of this, and _everything_ that it says. It’s _full_ of stuff, but they’re ignoring it, because it makes the _CIA_ look bad.

It makes them look like the _conniving,_ _demonic_ agency that they are…! This is _pure_ _evil_ , you know? Of COURSE they’re ignoring it! But _here_ on InfoAmmo, we do our research… We… took our time to read over _everything_ we could get our hands on, organize all the redacted stuff, puzzle out what’s missing or… what they’re _hiding_.

Because more than ever, we need to know what we’re _dealing_ _with_ _here_.

These- these sycophantic idiots who trust Alfred Jones right away- never even _met_ the guy, they could just be the first victims of their own moronic, optimistic, deluded ideas. We don’t really know what these beings are, whose side they’re on, or what they’re _truly_ capable of. We barely know how to _beat_ them.

So we were trying to figure that out through these.

I _did_ run into this before, by the way, I _told_ you people, there were either _aliens-!_ Or they were _demons_ , I wasn’t sure! My thoughts were… 'they’ve been _controlling_ us, _watching_ us, all this time, they were always somewhere behind the scenes, under _someone’s_ orders, pulling strings with their _witchcrafts_ or _mind_ _control_ _spells_ or _potions_ or whatever it could be, possibly pretending to be one of us, imitating our mannerisms, our _appearance…!'_

I mentioned him once, Steve Edgegard, the CIA blacklist superstar who escaped from a raid in Egypt 20 years ago, it was… the CIA was undercover there [PAPER RUSTLING] I believe they attempted to assassinate the man, but he _escaped-_ that’s redacted, we don’t know who helped him.

 _Someone_ helped him get out of there and cross the desert, the only route the CIA _along_ _with the_ _Egyptian_ _government_ weren’t blocking.

So… Let’s see, with the internet growing, the book was scattered around the Deep Web, that means Google wasn’t linking to it or anything related to it, so most people wouldn’t find it, because they’re _sheep_ being led by Pastor Google, towards the ‘Politically Correct’ pen to be _trapped_ \- and watched, forever- they’re watching us closely, _don’t forget that_.  

So, [PAPER RUSTLING] individual pieces of the research were found until the whole thing was compiled by folks, some _determined_ folks all over, around 144 arrests were secretly made just in the US in the course of 20 years [CAMERA SWITCH TO BEHIND – VIEW OF PAPERS] over compilation, download, and possession of these research notes, which they were tracking, _compulsively_ , for years.

But… the forums were simply kept out of the Google bounds and it _stayed_ that way, for a _long_ time. [CAMERA SWITCH TO FRONT] So they probably hoped it would stay that way forever.

So I THOUGHT, at first, ‘here’s the enemy, folks, _THIS_ is what they look like’ and the devil won’t look ugly and demonic, you can be sure of that, he’ll look like a _star_ , because it lulls you into a _false_ _sense of security_ , so when I saw them, I thought ‘JACKPOT! There’s the _star…’_

…Don't you think so? They just look like they’d _glow_ in the _dark,_ is that just me?

[CHATTER FROM BEHIND CAMERA]

Not just me, then. Once you see it, it’s impossible to miss. They’re all _really_ bright. I mean look at them! …Human eyes aren’t that bright and clear. Once you know what you’re looking for, they’re _very_ easy to spot.

So yeah, I thought they’d be the enemy, but… then I saw _these_. [PAPER RUSTLING] I don’t know whose side AJ’s on, but I’m _damn_ sure he’s not on _their_ side. Not after these, oh no, no…

So we’ll go point by point on this particular matter. If you’ve just tuned in, we’ve already read over the… World War files. We got some interesting stuff.

They tested his limits a little bit… He can take bullets and blunt trauma anywhere, just fine, it seems. Has… the ability to grow _tolerance_ to any chemical substance, like… Agent Orange… Did that on _purpose,_ it seems, to get used to it until he could _ignore_ it like it were nothing.

Got a resistance to _radioactive_ _contamination_ during nuclear tests- which he’s helped develop and monitor later on.

Wounds close up fairly quickly, a few minutes for what would take _us_ a few days…

There was some _blood testing,_ in attempt to replicate that healing factor in the human body, but they didn’t find anything other than the fact that their blood never really decomposes, and isn’t compatible with ours…

On the matter of those bullets, it shows why they’re not compatible… “Foreign elements enveloped by the biological matter are destroyed by said matter”, so what that means is that, _their_ blood, inside _us_ , would eat away at _our_ matter, so, a slow… _painful_ death, because _your_ cells and _your_ blood can’t fight against that, it’s like injecting _acid_ into your bloodstream.

If it can eat solid metal in an hour, it damn well can eat bio-matter like cotton-candy in a second…

It doesn’t react like that in 'ambient temperature', though, it’s gotta be… _body-temperature_ , otherwise, it’ll drag its feet about burning through anything… which is interesting. If their temperature goes _down_ , they won’t be able to burn away any bullets. So _extreme cold_ makes them more _vulnerable,_  and therefore, less willing to fight. 

We’ve been talking about the matter of _weaknesses_ and… how to _counter_ them if they- I dunno, turn against humanity for whatever reason, if they aren’t _already_ \- So, here, _our_ temperature is thermoregulated, it _stays_ around 97.7 to 99.5 degrees. They do too- but always at _99.9_  and up to 102, and that’d be a pretty nasty  _fever_ for us.

They can handle _a lot_ of heat.

See, they have this… ‘high energy’ state, Hyper-State, according to them scientists, that’s when they’re a lot more dangerous to us, they have more strength, [PAPER RUSTLING] are more difficult to take down, and then their temperature can reach _212_ _degrees…! …_ And then  _water_ _evaporates_ , so they’ll run out of water at _some_ _point_ , and that’s a weakness.

Hyperenergy state, scientists called it, it’s deadly, but _temporary_ , doesn’t last too long.

Which is good to know. When they run out of water, they’re _done_ for a while. That means they aren’t unstoppable.

But still… This here [PAPER RUSTLING] is specific to AJ, because… apparently, he’s a strange case. Most of them have, let’s see… 'the approximate strength of 3 men', maybe 4 if they were ‘born lucky’, and in a Hyperenergy state, it can jump to _8, or even 10_. Just so you’ll have a _miniscule_ idea of what this means…

So, the study here used _200_ _pounds_ measurement for every _one_ _man-_  which is stretching, most guys nowadays can’t even bench 100, _low_ _testosterone_ beta-males- But listen up, that means, _on_ _average_ , any run-of-the-mill non-human like these, can lift _600 pounds_ with minimal effort, that’s a little more than a _quarter_ of a _ton,_ folks.

On Hyper state, that can reach a whole full _ton_. That’s more than enough to break any of your frail little bones with their bare hands. Your arm is a _toothpick_ to them!

So according to this, on a Hyperenergy state, AJ can lift a _fully_ _loaded_ _train_ _car_ \- that’s _40_   _ton!_ 80 THOUSAND pounds. Do you UNDERSTAND that?! That’s the strength of _400_ _men_ – it’s the strength of an _ARMY!_ [*DESK POUND*]

Now imagine _that_ around your frail human _NECK_ …! And the morons don't even bother to _think_ about it! Hell, they don't even _know!_

And here is where it comes into play. THESE right here, these files _here_. These right here are the ones pertaining to the CIA incident in 64, which left 32 dead agents and scientists. The media doesn’t focus on this because its contents are damning to the CIA itself and just what kind of people they were hiring to do their _filthy work._

So pay attention, here’s what nobody is telling you:

Uh-hum. 1961 _,_ CIA science team creates a drug compound that is, for the first time, capable of degrading AJ’s blood without the use of external agents like fire.

Redacted, name and chemical compounds, but it has similar compositions and effects to… _‘Fluoroantimonic_ _Acid’_ , Google says it’s the… arguably, strongest _acid_ ever created by mankind, and… _‘Dimethylcadmium’_ … a very nasty poison, a _toxin,_ with even nastier characteristics.

So it's a  _toxic_ _acid_ of unknown proportions and elements was required to create something that actually had a result…

That would make something that, if injected, would not only travel through your bloodstream quickly and reach the most blood infused organs, like lungs, kidneys, liver, filling everything with a deadly toxin, but would also make everything in its path decay and burn, so you’d be _bleeding internally_ all over too- you’d probably suffer an unimaginable pain, before _dying_ within a… _minute_ or so… And with this effect, the damage would trigger that Hyperenergy state, and the high temperature would make this little chemical… _ignite._

So, besides, the poison, and the acid, there would also be internal _fire._ It's an… evil, _evil_  thing… 

Now see here [CAMERA SWITCH TO BEHIND – VIEW OF PAPERS] “The effects of ‘redacted’ surpasses our expectations of measurement, however, there is difficulty in not only creating it, but also storing such compound for future use. Further funds needed.” Taxpayer money, no doubt… “Tests of endurance on the specimen’s blood proved successful, the disintegration of internal organs would serve as a long-lasting detriment, however, _termination_ can only be determined by direct analysis on specimen under… standard… procedure”

…

[CAMERA SWITCH TO FRONT] …Now here. _Termination_. That’s the word they used.  

They were trying to figure out a way to _kill_ him. Odds are, they wanted- still want to kill every single one of them.

Then _THIS_. 1963, year of President Kennedy’s assassination.

That same year, here you can see, they used their small stock of this thing.  According to the pieces of the plan here, the few we have, AJ can sense _human emotions,_ although they can never find that in any known spectrum, so there’s some _spiritual_ aspect- but since he can sense them, too many at the same time can be, reportedly, _disorienting_ …

There’s too much missing to call it a _‘proof’_ , but I _think_ they used the assassination as an _opportunity,_ which would mean they _knew_ it would happen. I’ve been saying it for years, folks…

Too many people _shocked_ at the _same time_ created the window of time they needed, it seems, so they used that chemical poison, let’s see… to the back of the neck… Hmm. “Between the injection and first sign of effect, there were 36 seconds of resistance. We've lost an agent." Dead… "12 seconds further before reflexes were greatly hindered and first symptoms appeared. 22 seconds more before specimen was unable to remain standing.” 

…There’s a… _lot_ of missing and redacted things from _before_ this, right before. Here. Full pages of censorship, the black pen…

We don’t know what happened before, who showed up, how exactly it happened, how many were involved in this attack. But we know, through these, that after the assassination of JFK, they had AJ under lockdown for… around  _8_   _months,_ before he got out in 64, with 34 dead behind him…

So. We can assume that he grew a resistance to the poison, but _imagine that,_ months with that acid-poison-fire mix burning inside of you… CIA didn’t manage to make anything to replace the poison in time. And really, reading these… it’s absolutely _disgusting_ …

I mean, I know, I don’t _trust_ AJ, can’t say I’m a _fan_ , I want to have a way to defend against him and stop him, should we _ever_ need it, but… this is just _beyond_ me.

You know, you read the things the _Nazis and the Communists_ did to the people they experimented on, you _had_ to wonder if they weren’t just _pretending_ to be scientific and were really just… sadistically _torturing_ people for the hell of it, like the devil-possessed murderers that they were… I think they were _that_ evil. Playing scientist, but basically just _torturing_ people.

And that’s what the CIA did here.

Keeping an animal in this situation would get everyone decrying _outrage-_ if anyone, for the sake of science or not, kept any animal under these circunstances, under the constant strain of _poison_ and did all sorts of painful experiments on it, we would never hear the end of the outrage, and mind you, I wouldn’t accept it either, but this is, still, a _sentient_ _being_ , and they were doing their damndest to find a way to kill him in the most _painful_ manner, which I- Look, I’m withholding full judgment on AJ, I’m leaving him as a third party for now, but I’m damn sure he’s not with the Globalists and their filthy posse.

And you can say… he's a murderer, even. I can't dispute that if you see it as such, I find him as dangerous as you people probably do, but… _These people…_  

Ethically, with _everything_ I believe in, with my _love_ for _human beings,_ for _us,_  for the divine  _goodness_ we're capable of, and my utter  _hate_ for _evil_ \- _this_ evil. Pure satanic evil. No matter who’s at the receiving end and the result, I will not accept evil! Evil is evil, no matter what, and I MUST hate it, so I do, you hear me?!

There's no 'greater good' that justifies doing evil. It _must_ be crushed, no matter where it came from or what it was used for!

You can say that there's no painless way to kill him, you're going to say 'we better have that in our hands before it's too late' but I don't believe that nonsense! This is a sentient being, just like us! And if we can't deal with him without resorting to the sludge of evil, then we're not _worthy_ of calling ourselves God's children!

We're not a great country if we don't- you determine the character of a country by how they treat their animals, their nature, and now, by how they treat _them_ too!

And _this_ that happened!

This is one hell of a _self-defense_ case if there ever was one! We DESERVE the right to self-defense! So! What do you do when someone attempts to _murder_ you?! If you have a gun, you BETTER take the goddamn shot and you'll be JUSTIFIED! Even if it's a whole GROUP! 

Even in numbers, their lives are still worth less than yours, because a group of murderers is still just a bunch of _murderers!_

…

[*SIGH*]  

…So… Back to the matter at hand.

This here is… the timetable of the _last files_ of 64. The timetable speaks for itself. Here…

[CAMERA SWITCH TO BEHIND – VIEW OF PAPERS] “Redacted date – test of a new compound, redacted, account #224 – Note: Ask present agents for the compound replacements as soon as possible, and for stronger restraints. Specimen is taking an excessive amount of time to react to _‘redacted’._ I worry that it’ll run its course during procedures and restrains won’t hold.”

So this is the last entry before _this:_

[CAMERA SWITCH TO FRONT] According to this one [PAPER RUSTLING], an alarm went off at… 4:26 a.m., we don’t know _where_ or even the _date_. Probably Area 51, but it could have been _outside_ the country, even. Most certainly in July, though. But that’s all. Alarm went off. They estimated that two scientists plus one security guard were _already_ dead by the time it went off.

Something happened… They were doing _something_  different on that day _…_ Let’s see… Here’s the scary thing…

4:27, two more security guards dead.

4:28, one scientist and one doctor dead.

4:29, six scientists, two guards, one CIA agent dead.

4:30, two CIA agents dead.

4:31, eight CIA agents dead, one scientist gravely injured, died an hour later.

4:32, four scientists dead.

4:33, two doctors, one guard dead.

4:42, reinforced front gate torn open.

So that’s 34 people, 17 of them most likely trained and _armed_ men, dead in… _7…_ _minutes_. With no gunshots.

We have no names, all redacted. All guards, scientists, and a few doctors. Remaining staff was… seemingly left alone.

…

It’s all sorts of difficult for me to accept that… even a single one of these 34 were innocent souls… It just doesn’t seem to make sense for me, as to how they ended up _there_ in the first place.

So… Evil men, getting what they deserve, or…? You decide for yourself.

But like I said, the strength of _400 men._ All of that… compressed and controlled by this _one_ sentient living thing, who was drugged and poisoned and tortured for 8 months, and who could turn all of _that_ against us. So… maybe the lesson is, after all, that we shouldn't drug, poison, and torture anyone…

Even so… You can’t trust _anyone_ with this much power, folks. Not if you have _any_ sense.

But… I admit, when I read this, I was… horrified, but also a little confused. With _this_ much power, why not? Really, why not _take over?_ Why not make us, puny, weak, little humans his _slaves?_ You would think that after _this,_ he’d really _hate_ these ‘pathetic short-lived insects’ who hurt him so much, you have to wonder whether AJ thought of that, or if he _still_ thinks that.  

…I’ve been following what people were saying, people who… have _met_ AJ.

So, before, we were thinking ‘Oh he can control people, he can manipulate, play you like a fiddle, he can _lie_ , he can probably _act_ , and you won’t even realize it’. So I was thinking about that while listening to these people, and while reading all the messages we got, from _our subscribers,_  our fans, and it was never about… what AJ _told_ them. It was always what he’s _done_ …

I’ve read a lot of messages, of mothers, fathers, veterans, workers, students, they usually say that he’s helped them, one way or another, with favors, advice, money problems, family problems, education, sickness or accidents, hell, even _marital_ _problems_. All for free.

So, through their messages, I really got the feeling that they like him, they _really_ like him, people who _met_ him. Doesn’t really sound like the sycophantic idiots I had mentioned… But I really _cannot_ bring myself to actually trust AJ, despite all their assurances that he’s a good person who… loves this country and loves the American people more than anything.

I don’t trust anyone with power. In this case, it’s this… _supernatural_ power. Political power is nothing if someone can simply crush your skull with one hand- so it goes back to that, really people, why _doesn’t_ he just do that?

So I kept thinking.

Maybe it’s exactly BECAUSE he’s not human. Humans are the ones corrupted by sin, and… I’m not saying AJ is therefore a _saint_ , I don’t trust him _exactly_ because I see a logical reason why he would turn against us, but… maybe he doesn’t have the same _pitfalls_ we do. It would explain why he- why ALL of them are so _obedient_ , because there isn’t a single one of them who used this kind of power to take over any country out there, as far as we’re concerned, _for now._

For some reason, they _obey_. Some obey _more_ than others.

That would mean… _they_ are to _obedience_ as _we_ are to _corruption by power_. That would also mean… that we _don't_ have to resort to what the corrupt CIA monsters did. Because they exist, so, _The Lord_ has allowed them to exist, therefore, there _must_ be some kind of balance we can have with them.

I'm 100% sure it's in their nature, just like it's in ours to fall to corruption.

…If _we_ do good, they'll be good. Just like everything else, you know? If _we're_ not good, everything falls apart, everything gets corrupted and turns evil, like we're seeing nowadays.

That would include _them._  

These messages we got- okay, it makes me willing to give AJ the benefit of the _doubt_ , but you know what? I’ll watch and wait, see how he does under the spotlight and keep an eye out for new info. It’s an information war out there, after all.

Stay tuned, we’ll be back after break, folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to think of a clever switcheroo for the name of the channel. Couldn't do it. 
> 
> I take InfoWars with several grains of salt, but I really can't deny that Alex Jones believes everything he says and is very passionate about it. :I 
> 
> It's kinda overwhelming sometimes.
> 
> I probably didn't catch 5% of the real Alex Jones in this chapter. I don't watch him enough to get all of his mannerisms and speech patterns, I don't even know the usual size of live audiences on the weekly shows. But yeah, I |tried|.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long, to compensate for how long I took to update. :)

**Josh Becker**

I’m sick of the misleading nonsense these people are pulling from Elizaveta Héderváry’s statements. She never said that she didn’t support equality between men and women under the law. She never said that women are inferior. She never said women should only think about having kids and staying at home cooking. She said, and I quote:

“Both men and women are important, but not in the same ways. They’re different and complementary, I care about both equally, can’t choose one or the other. I don't even know why that's a question.” And then she added: “I’m just worried about the natural balance of things, the ways things have always been which I _know_ is a good formula for stability, it’s worked my whole life after all. My worry translates into caution, not rejection. Women going into the workplace and being in control of so much is all very well and good, but it’s new, we haven’t dealt with this long enough to work out all the kinks and issues yet, and I wouldn’t want to mess up that recipe for stability so carelessly, and I wish you girls would understand how delicate these things can be, and how easy it is to disrupt them to the point where they no longer work. And if they don’t work, things decay and fall apart very quickly, and that could get me killed, so you must understand my caution and hesitation when it comes to change, especially big societal changes like you want. I’m willing to work through these issues, but with caution and prudence.”

For the dimwitted, here’s what that means:

One, she doesn’t think that men are in any way superior to women, but said that they’re important in different ways that women aren’t, just as she therefore said that women are important in ways that men aren’t. It works both ways.

Two, she’s lived in society for many centuries, and she’s observed what she considers to be a stable system that kept her alive, and thinks that it works on a consistent basis, and therefore, is hesitant to throw wrenches at it on a whim or an idea or a theory without carefully testing the waters first.

She added more then: “I’m not sure this is our best option. My fellow Nations often complain that men are working less, while women are getting _overworked._ That’s because many men are only providing for themselves, not a family, while many women are trying to balance both work and family at the same time, even though both are time-consuming and stressful. I’m sorry, but I just don’t think this is a good way to run things.”

Three, she’s not saying that women shouldn’t work. She’s saying that they’re overworked, and that this is not a stable system. She’s saying that we need to think about this carefully to figure out how to proceed and what needs to change and how much of the population should dip their feet into the water instead of having everyone take a swan-dive immediately.

This is a grown-up speaking about caution and prudence when it comes to change in such a large scale. It’s refreshing, but also scary because then I realize that I’ve been listening to children screeching for so long that I’ve gotten desensitized to it. Get a grip, people. We can’t work through a problem if we can’t even talk about it like mature adults.

3h

**Like . Comment . Share**

Eddie May, Brandon Carlson, Mina Howards and 284 others  **liked** this.

View 112 more comments

**.**

**Danny** **Evans**

Finally someone with a sense of sanity in this nuthouse.

July 13 at 7:16 pm . Like

**.**

**Mark Anderson**

Cheers! I’ve been arguing with stupid feminists for two days now. They’ve deliberately misconstrued my bae’s words with no regard for the truth, but then again, I didn’t expect any better from them.

Long live my beautiful goddess!

July 13 at 7:17 pm . Like

**.**

**Honey Isanne**

It’s not so much what she said as it’s what it has stirred. All the misogynists were emboldened by her words and are using them as a way to justify their views. She’s saying that giving women equal treatment in the social order could destabilize society and that it’s risky to proceed with new changes so quickly! What better excuse do men need to keep women down?

July 13 at 7:17 pm . Like

**.**

**Jenna Roth**

I understand her caution. I might not understand how these things affect society and her, but I’m not a Nation, I don’t understand what it’s like to be one and how it is like to live for so long like this. People have no idea what it’s like. For all I know, I’d think the exact same thing if I were  in her position. Maybe we don’t understand because we’re human and people should stop judging their opinions as if they were like us.

July 13 at 7:18 pm . Like

* * *

[Return] [Catalog] [Bottom] [Update] [[  ] Auto]

 

File: ArchiveFileLetter#424.pgn (2.54 KB, 320x240)

 **A Hamilton Letter to Madison about AFJ??? > Anonymous** (ID: Gs6AgRh4) [ **US** ] 07/13/15(Mon)04:12:24 No. 714282535 [Reply] > >>135897464 >>147562456 >>341394256 >>312894691 >>995126556 >>197364821 >>478614565 >>632123789 >>554862113 >>821197633 […]

[Image]

Not the full letter, clearly. Back in the that time, letters were several pages long, this is just one page. But it’s more than enough content.

Scriptions (Simplified English):

_I may or may not recall the events all that lucidly, but I am quite certain that waiting for so long isn’t natural. The war is long over, months now. Alfred should not be wounded still. He should have recovered by now. I may not have the knowledge of the specifics, but this I know. I know for certain, Madison._

_I have a feeling that I may know how and why this affects him. I have thought about this ever since I first met the child and now I feel like I understand a bit. I look at older and stronger Nations, and while I agree with you, we should not forge our path and future in line with Europe, we cannot deny that their Nations are powerful and healthy. Something, they did righter than us. We took from them what was worth keeping, “Test all things. Hold on to what is good”, 1 Thessalonians 5:21, and we have tested and held to what is good, and forged our ideals and strove to live by them, and we are shaping this country accordingly. This is no different. What good they have to offer, in philosophy, in faith, in politics, we have taken all, but clearly, if our own Nation isn’t recuperating, while theirs are already better off, then we may have missed something important. Clearly, the Europeans have something yet to be taken as example. This is why I am writing to you first of all, as I know you are very close to Alfred and therefore may be willing to consider my thoughts on the matter as important argumentation, as I am the one sharing residence with our young Nation at the moment._

_The ratification of our Constitution has brought forth debates and those brought to me further thoughts to consider, most centered around our prestigious writers behind their pseudonyms, with credit given to Patrick Henry, for confronting us with a face in public. I do not believe the Anti-Federalists understand the gravity of the situation at hand. It is not that I dismiss their worries as paranoia, however, their configuration of a federal government, as it stands, would not keep our Nation alive. In fact, I believe it would slowly kill him and replace him with 13 others after much chaos. Would it not be a terrible betrayal of the Nation who fought and bled side-by-side with us to be killed by our insecurities and fears? It is no longer the British Crown’s responsibility to keep him alive, it is ours. We cannot afford to have a loose set of governments under a weak set of federal laws. If what keeps him alive is something more solid, then what is more solid is therefore natural. Europe has shown us in which direction the powerful Nations walk, for better or for worse, and I have accompanied Alfred’s stagnant recovery in the last few months with no little amount of trepidation. Please, let’s let them heed to my concerns. I am not asking that we set to create an all-powerful federal force, but I am asking that we pursue with zeal our goal to create, with limits and boundaries to keep tyranny at bay, the most solid union of constituents we can have. With all due respect to Federal Farmer, Brutus, Centinel and the lot of them, but it is my belief that Alfred is the purest entity we could have created as faithful Christians, and that we will not get another blessing like him again. 13 of them will not be better than Alfred, neither in power nor in character. I intend to share my worries with all the others, Washington especially, however, I would appreciate further thoughts from you, sir, as well as Jay’s._

 

[+]362 replies and 137 images omitted. Click here to view.

 **> >**  **Anonymous**  (ID: GgraJ4+f) [ **US** ] 07/13/15(Mon) 04:13:42 No. 135897464 >>147562456

>> 714282535

I’ve always considered myself a solid Anti-Federalist, but it’s interesting to know at least Hamilton had a very personal reason for going the other way with so much conviction. I’d always wondered how someone was incapable of seeing the dangers of the Federalist proposal like those who wrote the essays did, and I’ve always attributed it to malice and greed, but emotional attachment to their baby nation is just as valid. Doesn’t make it much better, but it’s still better than sheer authoritarian fantasies of a super federal state. Not ruling that out, but I can add parental attachment along with it, at least for Hamilton-boy.

 **> >**  **Anonymous**  (ID: YuK4LuAd) [ **US** ] 07/13/15(Mon) 04:15:06 No.147562456

>>135897464  >> 714282535

Now thats a problem. The federalists were wrong. All the antifederalist worries and predictions came true and now look at where we are? Everything they said would happen, happened. Nations lead us in the wrong direction, theyre temptations towards tyranny and the less free we are, the stronger they are. If federalists were running on sentimentalism, then that cost us all the freedoms we lost in recent decades.

**> >**  **Anonymous**  (ID:KqwOu4Jn) [ **US** ] 07/13/15(Mon) 04:16:28 No. 341394256 >>995126556 

>> 714282535

Eh, I don’t blame em. Asking someone to toss away their dirt-child because of risks is a pretty harsh thing to do. Personally, I'm glad to be a Federalist. Hamilton and the rest made the right choice in keeping AFJ instead of trying their luck with 13 others. Nations with special powers are really rare. They probably wouldn't have gotten that super-strength again. 

Still, AFJ wasn’t healing up like he should because the country wasn’t solid enough? Food for thought. Does that mean that an anarcho-state has no nation? What about the dream-land of the communists? Did nations like Ivan Braginski realize that? If so, why were they still pursuing it? Was it suicide? lol

 **> >**  **Anonymous**  (ID:KqwOu4Jn) [ **US** ] 07/13/15(Mon) 04:17:24 No. 995126556 >>197364821 File: DieCommieScum.pgn (8,64 KB 600x400)

>> 341394256 

Now wouldn’t that be funny? If communism were a nation’s suicide attempt?

 **> >**  **Anonymous**  (ID:pQal5+2f) [ **US** ] 07/13/15(Mon) 04:18:19 No. 197364821 File: GreatEyeroll.gif (368 KB 388x380)

>>995126556 

Another note for my booklet. Nation suicide: Drags millions along with them because why the fuck not? Cant’ die alone, they just HAVE to go with the casualty rate of a Tsar Bomba in the middle of fucking New York City.

**> >**  **Anonymous**  (ID:i9PdaL71) [ **US** ] 07/13/15(Mon) 04:19:22 No. 478614565 >>632123789 File: OoowYeeeeahNodGuy.gif (428 KB 422x400)

>> 714282535

Magical charisma even back then.

 **> >**  **Anonymous**  (ID:l0+dPqAz) [ **US** ] 07/13/15(Mon) 04:20:41 No. 632123789 File: crazyHAHAHAHA.gif (542 KB 300x300)

>> 478614565

And people say he doesn’t pull strings anywhere. FOOLS!

* * *

**About AFJ**

Date: 2015–7–14 10:08 pm (GTM)

WarSyndrome

Okay, so I wanted to ask: Are you people out of your minds?! It's not that I don't believe Nations exist, it shocked me sure, but cmon! If AFJ is really, basically, the living embodiment of the USA, then JUST THINK FOR A SECOND.

It's the fucking UNITED STATES! Remeber?! The same that dropped the atomic bombs on Japan? The same that started a war with both Canada and Mexico in the past? The same that invaded Iraq for the oil while giving a shitty excuse that everyone believed?! The one that divided Korea? The one that destroyed Vietnam in one of the most brutal and unnecessary wars ever?

The same Nation that has been at war for like 90% of his existence!

Why are you people so enamored with him? Are you stupid? Or you just don't know history? Am I the only one who sees how cruel he could be if he wanted? It’s all a façade, you dumb morons!

Reply 

 

**Re: About AFJ**

Date: 2015–7–14 10:14 pm (GTM)

Sidewalk Enforcer

We don't know if he was even involved in half of those. I really doubt that the humans in charge just listened to their Nation's every beck and call. In fact, most of them are slaves to humans, and I wouldn’t be surprised to know that AFJ was dragged along through all of that. 

Reply   Thread from start 

 

**Re: About AFJ**

Date: 2015–7–14 10:22 pm (GTM)

hipsterizeddolls

That's stupidly ironic coming from a guy named 'WarSyndrome' 

Reply   Thread from start

 

**Re: About AFJ**

Date: 2015–7–14 10:31 pm (GTM)

Miss Kick

I don't think any of those were AFJ's ideas. Most likely, he went along with it. I mean, think about the Atom Bombs, and how everyone was out for Japanese blood after Pearl Harbor was attacked. He probably wanted revenge too, and when dropping the bombs they developed was proposed, of course he would agree. 

Reply   Thread from start

 

**Re: Re: About AFJ**

Date: 2015–7–14 10:45 pm (GTM)

The Prophet

Actually, AFJ was helping with the development of the Atomic Bomb long before the PH attack. Surprisingly, according to some of the released documents (yes, _those),_ he was one of the leading scientists in research and testing it in between the World Wars. 

Reply   Thread from start

 

**Re: Re: About AFJ**

Date: 2015–7–14 10:53 pm (GTM)

mr.mister

Don't forget that the bombs were dropped to show the Soviet Union whos boss. The Nations' equivalent to competing to see who has the bigger dick      

Reply   Thread from start

**Re: About AFJ**

Date: 2015–7–14 11:01 pm (GTM)

Gail102

I hate to say it, but I kinda agree? I mean, they dont call the US a superpower for nothing. I heard AFJ has enough strenght to flip a tank! Does that strength come from how much the government spends in the army? Is that how it works? Also, the think with Japan is pretty messed up.

Reply   Thread from start

**Re: Re: About AFJ**

Date: 2015–7–14 11:13 pm (GTM)

It Wasn't Me

And why should we complain about that? If you're going to complain about any Nation, you should be complaining about the European Nations, theyve been at war since the beginning of their existence, and AFJ stood up for himself and kicked the English out and became the strongest Nation in the world. They don't mess with us because they're afraid of us, and up until now, there wasn't anyone complaining.

Also, about Japan, obviously you don't know shit about the situation at the time. The bombs were completely necessary.                         

Reply   Thread from start

* * *

**Let’s Talk About Nations and Human Rights**

by CrazyAnyone

639,899 Views

Published on July 15, 2015

The discussion is whether Nations deserve Human Rights or not and how exactly we should go about thinking over this matter.

Show More

**HD**

 

I bet you think you know a person when you see one, right? For example, I am a person. A person is deserving of moral considerations, therefore, deserving of rights, compassion, empathy. That philosophy culminates in what we call Human Rights. But is a _Nation_ a person?

For philosophers, ‘personhood’ is a technical term. _Person_ doesn’t equal _human_. _Human_ is a biological term. If you’re human, you have human DNA. That’s it. But _person_ is a moral term. ‘Persons’, for the context of this video, are beings who deserve, yes, _moral consideration._ This distinction if very useful and it's good to have a clear one if you're willing to join the conversation, but it complicates things a little bit depending on which approach you take.

There are non-humans that we think deserve moral consideration, while there might be some humans who don’t. But the determination of who’s human and who’s not is tricky as well, and the slipperiness of what constitutes a ‘person’ is at the core of almost every social debate issue you can think of – abortion, animal rights, the death penalty, euthanasia, you name it.

Now Nations are part of the public discussion, and to determine whether it’s correct to call them ‘persons’, like we _usually_ do to us, we have to get to the bottom of what _personhood_ entails. At least then, we have the logical high ground.

Now, many people disagree when it comes to deciding what personhood means and who has it, which is why there are so many disagreements when it comes to controversial issues, and I’m sure there won’t be people on the comments shouting their opinions at all.

But let’s start here – There are aliens like Super-Man or artificial intelligence like Wall-E, and some non-human animals – great apes like Koko – for example, that many people consider to be _persons_. We treat them as such, even if some are fictional or non-humans.

We even grand personhood to our own pets, and treat them as part of our human family. We may mourn when they die like we do with humans. 

Do Nations fit the bill? When we’re trying to find an answer, all seems to come down to this question: What must one possess to be part of our moral community, to be deserving of moral consideration?

One option available is called the ‘Genetic Criterion’.

This view says you are a person if you possess human DNA, and if you don’t, you’re not a person. The virtue of this view is in its _simplicity_ , but that’s about it. Under this lens, Nations aren’t people, because we know that their DNA doesn’t consist with that of a human or any known species.

Nations are genetically unique, like humans and animals are on their own right. However, under this criteria, corpses could be considered persons, while Nations couldn’t. To me that’s a bit no-no.

But you do you.

Then there’s the ‘Cognitive Criterion’ which offers five more specific criteria that is believed to, together, constitute personhood: Consciousness; Reasoning; Self-motivated activity; Capacity to communicate; Self-awareness.

Do Nations fit these five to be granted personhood? Well, Consciousness is a given and so is reasoning as we’ve seen multiple times. Self-motivated activity is considered as moving and walking on their own, so no problem. Capacity to communicate, a total given. Self-awareness? I would say they fit, but there are people out there who can find all sorts of reasons to disagree.

Like the religious argument that they have no soul or the areligious argument that they merely _copy_ us but aren’t truly self-aware. It depends on your preconceptions of what makes humans special in the first place.

However, even if this theory grants Nations personhood, it might contradict with what humans generally agree to be a person. This criteria argues that some humans just aren’t persons, either not yet, or not anymore. In this view, if a being isn’t capable of communicating, isn’t aware of itself as a self, can’t think or move around on its own, or isn’t conscious, then it’s said that’s not a being we call a person, even if it happens to have human DNA.

Some people might not agree with this because it rules out fetuses, and it _also_ rules out _young_ _children_. Kids don’t become self-aware until at least 18 months. So it would be difficult to use this theory as a reasoning for not granting Nations personhood, unless you see fetuses and young babies as non-persons as well- in which case, please stay away from children.

So how about ‘Social Criterion’…?

It says you’re a person whenever society recognizes you as a person, or whenever someone cares about you. This one seems pretty intuitive, it says that you matter, morally, when you matter _to_ someone, and Nations definitely fit the requirement as we’ve seen by the overwhelming support for Nations that continues to grow, which definitely counts as ‘someone’.

This view allows for society’s understanding of a person to shift over time, which is perfect for our current situation, because then we’re thinking about expanding rights to protect Nations as well.

However, if you think carefully about this view, it also means that if no one happens to care about a particular being, that being simply isn’t a person. It would mean that fully rational, healthy, functioning adult humans might not have personhood – just because no one happens to care about them.

We probably want inclusion into our moral community to be something more than a popularity contest, right?

So we can have ‘Sentience Criteria’.

Determining that personhood is _sentience_ , the ability to feel pleasure and pain. This criteria ignores the idea of species altogether, and instead, looks at a being’s capacity to suffer, it says that it’s wrong to cause unnecessary pain to anything that can feel, but if it can’t feel, well, then there’s no harm in excluding it from our moral community.

Again, it brings forth the theory that say they’re not truly _feeling_ like we humans are, but are merely _projecting_ those feelings according to us. But how would we _prove_ this? Scientists who were ‘in the know’ say they have a central nervous system just like us, so therefore can feel pain.

But it’s basically impossible to prove _Qualia_ , raw feelings which we cannot connect physical phenomena to. We can’t explain Qualia, just like we can’t explain what _color_ looks like to a blind man. Well, if you want to agree to this theory even then, it also rules out fetuses younger than at least 23 weeks and humans in persistent vegetative states, and gives personhood to most animals just because they have central nervous system as well.

Now, some people might think that personhood is a right, a sort of _ticket_ to moral community that you forfeit when you violate the laws of society in a major way.

In this view, you can surrender your own personhood through grossly inhumane actions. This line of reasoning has been used to justify the denial of personhood to Nations because of their history, especially after some admitting that life for Nations has been, for a long time, survival and war.

It confirms in many ways that they have been in wars and that through so many years of it, have actually _killed_ humans, even if according to Mathias Køhler, the non-apologetic Danish Nation, it was for the sake of their own survival when defending their people and their cities, or for the survival of their allies, friends or family who were also Nations.

So, this only depends on how accepting, tolerant, or empathetic you are with this life-condition.

Well, so far, we’ve been talking about personhood like it’s a toggle switch – you have it or you don’t. But a more nuance option is the ‘Gradient Theory of Personhood’, which says it’s more like a dimmer switch.

So personhood comes in degrees, you can have more or less of it. A lot of people think this is a reasonable way of looking at it, saying that a fetus has some degree of personhood, but no more than the mother, who therefore deserves greater moral consideration.

Philosophers have been leaning towards this theory with Nations because it’s fluid and can change depending on the individual Nation, and they say that it's a good thing, as Nations are very closely connected to the state of their homelands.

You can imagine such a state as, let's say, you and your own house. The messier it is, the more unstable and aggressive you are, independently of your life choices or social circles, but the trick is, you can't clean anything yourself, so your temperament isn't up to you. The moment someone clean the place and fix everything broken, you're suddenly friendlier and less snappish. 

For example, a Nation at peace is more like a person than a Nation at war, which is more like a defense or attack mechanism, and they fluctuate between the two as times change from _war_ and _survival,_ to political and social issues. It’s a comfortable theory that says Nations have more personhood today than they ever had in the past.

Although, the same cannot be stated for _all_ of them, since not all of them are doing so well.

What we hear of Nations from the poorest and most violent countries in the world, in places like Africa or warring Middling Eastern states, is nothing to scoff at. They aren’t present in public discourse, either because they don’t care or can’t afford to participate.

There are plenty of accounts at this point. Middle Eastern Nations of the more stable Muslim countries are very close servants to their leaders, they don’t seem to waste time chatting on a smartphone or taking selfies, but they're never seen doing anything other than serving.

In places like Pakistan and India, the Nations are very difficult to approach, as neither seem to have the _patience_ to deal with our curiosity. The Indian Nation has threatened to sic his _pet tiger_ on a cameraman and his reporter, and his Pakistani brother has actually _stabbed_ someone for merely annoying him. Oh, boy…

Meanwhile, African Nations are very distant, independent, and have been described as… violent and disagreeable… Especially the women.

To the merit of this last theory, the friendliest, most person-like Nations truly seem to be those from more prosperous and peaceful countries. They talk to people and don't get violent, even if you annoy them, but the accounts of decades ago paint them as less patient, more aggressive, and more quick to resort to physical confrontations.

It makes me wonder, if those disagreeable fiends could mellow down a bit, if only their home was a little less messy.

.

Comments . 16,488

_|Add a Public Comment...|_

[Top Comments] .

 

 **In Shorty Pants** 1 hour ago

Genetic: Human DNA – rules out Nations altogether.

Cognitive: Rules out very small children – too one sided.

Social: Popularity contest morality.

Sentience: Depends. Are Nations just copying humans/have no soul, or are they capable of being responsible for their own choices?

Ticket: Does society give them personhood based on its own moral compass and their merits and contributions?  

Gradient Theory: Most reasonable and open to change. Can apply to all Nations with varying levels depending on their current state. At peace or at war, prosperous or unstable.

Show less

Reply . 1.2K+

**.**

**Franchesca G** 1 hour ago

IT’S HUMAN RIGHTS BECAUSE IT’S HUMANE SO OF COURSE NATIONS DESERVE IT EVEN IF THEY’RE NOT HUMANS.

It’s the right thing to do.

Reply . 342+

Hide replies

**Vespa Games** 46 minutes ago

Is it? What about the ones that kill you when you annoy them?

Reply . 22+

 **Derp dude mario** 31 minutes ago

+Vespa Games Clearly there’s something wrong with them because their countries aren’t stable.

Reply . 75+

 **Vespa Games** 28 minutes ago

+Derp dude mario That’s no reason to stab anyone for annoying them.

Reply . 12+

 **Tommy Philler** 20 minutes ago

+Vespa Games That’s human logic. You shouldn’t apply it that easily to them.

Reply . 23+

 **Vespa Games** 14 minutes ago

I’m surrounded by dumb relativists. If we don’t DEMAND that they act according to us, what’s stopping them from stabbing people who annoy them in the first place? Stop making excuses for shitty behavior.

Reply . 11+

**.**

**ForeverConstitutional** 1 hour ago

Thanks, Neil, for giving several options to approach this situation. It’s complicated and the fact that people aren’t trying to approach it from a logical starting point is really putting selective bias and emotions on top of everything.

Reply . 197+

**.**

**Atomic Alex**  1 hour ago

I reach out morally to fictional characters and animals that don’t even understand me. Giving the same treatment to Nations is no biggie.

Reply . 98+

**.**

**Lucy Fishing** 1 hour ago

The little animation characters for Nations are adorable. You even added sparkle to represent their natural bright colors!

Reply . 83+

Show all 12 replies

**xavier jay** 25 minutes ago

I wonder why they pigmentation is so bright. In nature, bright colors indicate poison and danger. You don’t mess with bright yellow frogs or blue snakes.

Reply . 32+

 **Tosca Memes** 20 minutes ago

I hope that’s not the real reason. It’s like saying that vampires sparkle in Twilight because it's nature’s warning of danger. If so, nature is not doing a good job at warning people to stay away.

Reply . 13+

 **datboi manny** 12 minutes ao

+Tosca Memes Did you just reference Twilight to make a point…?

Reply . 8+

**.**

**DarkSide92** 1 hour ago

Is Africa a shithole because its Nations aren’t cooperative or helpful? If so, why aren’t they cooperative or helpful? Anything to do with colonialism?

Reply . 214+

Show all 39 replies

**LegendaryG** 22 minutes ago

DUM DUM DUM DUUUUM

Gee, I wonder.

Reply . 67+

 **A Fitness Trainer** 7 minutes ago

Why blame colonialism for EVERYTHING? Surely Africans and their Nations bear some responsibility as well?

Reply . 22+

**.**

**Brochacho** 1 hour ago

Man, this is so fascinating! Especially that last theory! It's beautiful, because it signifies that every Nation has potential to be friendly and peaceful, if only their homelands could be stable and prosperous. It's difficult to blame them for being so disagreeable in some parts of the world.

Reply . 64+ 

Hide replies

**Problematic** 52 minutes ago

Too bad things aren't that simple, huh? As in, Crazy is totally wrong. Rich European Nations for example got their prosperity from exploiting African Nations for their resources, and yet they are the 'friendliest'? I highly doubt that. African Nations are messed up because of Europeans.  

Reply . 3+

 **Lawful Good** 44 minutes ago

+Problematic I don't see Western Nations stabbing people who annoy them or being overly uncooperative with the local law. They are, in fact, the friendliest. They have incredible power compared to us, and I have yet to see one of them really abusing it. They live in normal places, and they talk to people and help them if they can. 

Reply . 10+

 **King Beef** 36 minutes ago

+Problematic Have you even researched about some African and Middle Eastern Nations? They have zero tolerance for bullshit, they don't molly-coddle or listen to puny humans, they'll shoot or stab you if you annoy them enough, and they have no problem with kicking or punching people around if they get in the way. They're tough and jaded beyond belief.If you think that's just because of Europeans, who only ruled over them for a century or two, then you're dumb as hell. I guarantee you they were already like this by the time the Europeans showed up.

Reply . 6+

 **Eric the Epic** 24 minutes ago

+Problematic Here's a little trivia for ya. African Nations were actually a lot calmer during colonial times.

Reply . 4+

 **Problematic** 22 minutes ago

Have you people actually talked to them to know all of this? Sorry but history is on my side, you poor little ignoramus. We all know what Europeans did and how bad it was.

Reply . 1+

 **King Beef** 15 minutes ago

+Problematic Have they talked to you? Selective history is on your side, but not reality. Africa before Europeans showed up wasn't any better. They had kingdoms that ran on slavery, long before whiteys showed up to buy a few. Dumb cunt.

Reply . 2+

 **Brochacho** 12 minutes ago

Why is everyone so angry here?! :(

Reply .  


End file.
